


Intransigent

by QueenEgg



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Brief OC Cameos, Detailed/Additional warnings are in the Author's Notes, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Father/child relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing & Recovery, Hurt/Comfort, It's not a pk/lurien fic, Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Trans Characters, dad!lurien, guilt tripping, please read the tags, slow burn officially over!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: intransigentadjectivein·tran·si·gent | \in-ˈtran(t)-sə-jənt,  -ˈtran-zə\characterized by refusal to compromise or to abandon an often extreme position or attitude, to be uncompromising in one's beliefs☾A clandestine meeting with the King leaves Lurien with more burdens than he's prepared to deal with, and as the wyrm's plan for the kingdom's salvation draws nearer to a close, the Watcher will have to choose which he values more: his Monarch, or himself.Please read the Notes for warnings before reading, thank you!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story is at least partially based on real life experiences by me, the author, and will contain discussion and mention of topics including, but not limited to, nonconsensual sex, infidelity, manipulation, coercion, threats, physical and mental abuse, unhealthy/toxic relationships, power imbalances, mental instability, etc. If any of these things upset or otherwise distress you, I'd advise not reading this fic. Although I won't be going into any explicit detail, the events are still there and it's important to look after your mental health first and foremost. If you choose to read beyond this point after being made aware of the aforementioned warnings, just know that the responsibility of your wellbeing is your own. Each chapter will always have a list of warnings beforehand just in case you'd like to skip one! (and if enough people request it, i'll add a summary of the events in the end notes)
> 
> Not gonna lie, this fic is pretty dark compared to my other works, but I'll be doing my best to make sure it isn't too heavy and is still enjoyable to read without being incredibly depressing. I've hinted at this AU [several](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/178191974996/) [times](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/178838178606/) [on](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/178859450211/) [tumblr](http://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/180736039016/) but I'm only now just getting around to finally post it! It's going to be a long ride, but I'm really excited to share this with you all! I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien comes to a startling realization that changes everything.

_Something was wrong,_ Lurien thought. He couldn’t tell what was bothering him, but there was a vague sense of discomfort that was just strong enough to distract him from his everyday duties.

“ir- Sir? _Sir!”_ His assistant’s voice broke him out of the trance he’d been in. “You’re not looking well, perhaps you should rest? The others have already gone to sleep.”

It took a moment for their words to reach him, his mind still scattered as he tried to figure out just what was making him feel so strangely.

“Oh... is it that late already?” he responded, surprised by how tired his own voice sounded. “Tell me, Osservá, have you noticed anything... different about me as of late?”

Osservá fixed him with an odd look but gave him a once over anyways before shaking their head. “You look the same as always, though, I will admit, you’ve been a bit distant lately. The other Overseers are worried about you.”

Lurien knew that they couldn’t see his face behind his mask, but frowned nonetheless. “My apologies, I don’t quite know what’s gotten into me. Please tell them not to fret, though. I’ll pull the drapes closed tonight since its too cold to leave them open, it’s probably just the chill.”

Their expression told him they didn’t believe him in the slightest, but they knew it would be nigh impossible to get any more out of him. Instead of pushing further, Osservá simply nodded slowly before heading towards the lift.

“Goodnight, Master Lurien,” they said, before giving him one last look of pure concern, “and do take care of yourself.”

“I will,” he replied, just as the metal carriage began its descent.

Pressing the heel of his hand against his face, Lurien sighed to himself. Ordinarily, he would’ve stayed up, his duties as the City of Tear’s caretaker and guardian outweighing any personal discomfort he may have been feeling, but this was a feeling beyond simple distress. It was something that dulled his senses and turned his mind to a disorganized fog.

At the very least, it wouldn’t hurt to look after himself just this once, and thankfully, his own living space was conveniently located within the spire’s tower room itself.

Sliding off his seat, Lurien half dragged his body to his quarters, not expecting the lethargy that seemed to invade his shell as soon as he’d started to move. Despite the short walk to where his bed was, he was already out of energy, the simple act of closing the thick fabric curtains closed over his telescope and lighting the candles by his desk draining him of the last of his strength.

Falling onto his cushions with a gasp, he felt himself sink into the pillows below, a weary noise escaping him as he tried to make himself comfortable.

“I don’t understand,” he whispered to himself, his limbs too heavy for him to even think about moving them. It didn’t make any sense. He’d been feeling off for weeks, and Lurien couldn’t remember being ill since he was a child, small and weak and unused to the cold climate of the ever raining city he’d come to care for so dearly.

As he searched his memories for something, anything that would serve for a possible reason behind the state he was in, he thought back to a time just before the strangeness had began. At first he couldn’t think of anything amiss, his days had proceeded as usual, until-

 

☾

The Pale King paid him a visit. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome, and the Watcher had invited his monarch into his home in the dead of night, neither knowing nor caring of why he’d come.

 _“...Lurien?”_ he’d asked, his voice a gentle lilt.

“Yes, My King?” It took him extra effort not to slur his words together, so relaxed he was in the presence of his Light.

 _“What would you give for this Kingdom?”_ Lurien didn’t hesitate in responding.

“Anything, My King,” he said, devotion dripping from every word. At that, the wyrm had drawn closer, his eyes peering through Lurien, down to his very core.

 _“And what would you give for Me?”_ The luminous being in front of him was so, so bright. So beautiful. He was near overwhelming, his royal aura bearing down upon him until Lurien could barely think clearly.

“Every- everything, I would give everything to you!” he cried. Not even thinking about the meaning behind his words, so desperate was he to stay, to bask in his King’s light for only a few more moments.

Lurien’s heart was fit to burst the moment the Pale King’s hands settled on his shell just beneath his cloak, and afterward he became thoroughly preoccupied with the wyrm’s touch, but not before he caught the King’s near silent laughter as he leaned over the Watcher and said, _“You will.”_

☾

 

Drawing his thoughts away from the memory, Lurien found himself trembling, and when he reached for his face he could feel the moisture of his own tears settling on his fingertips. Were they from of joy, or fear? Such clarity was beyond him for the moment.

“No, _no,_ he couldn’t have. It’s impossible,” he mumbled shakily, even as one of his hands drifted downward. Lurien’s heart was racing as his mind tried to sort through the jumbled mess of thoughts and feelings it had become. It wasn’t true, he tried to tell himself, there wasn’t single chance that such a thing could’ve happened, and yet-

Lurien let out a sob when his hand pressed against the lower part of his abdomen, his shell was soft, softer than it should've been. When he pushed down more, his breath caught sharply as he felt the slightest indentation of something soft and round within. While his body was convulsing with terror, his busy mind quieted in a near instant.

 _Oh, so that’s what’s wrong_ , he thought, before breaking down in earnest, the tears rolling down his mask as his chest heaved with his cries.

“King Beloved... what have you done to me?” he asked, the fear in his voice swallowed up by the empty room.


	2. The Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien pays a visit to the White Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first official chapter of Intransigent! If you read all the warnings then welcome! If you didn't, then go read those and decide whether or not this fic is right for you.

When Lurien awoke, his candles had long since melted down to their metal stands, the last of the wicks turned to ash. His mask was stained with the remainders of the tears he’d shed the night before, and as soon as he remembered just what he’d been crying about, it took all of his strength to not begin sobbing anew.

Shakily climbing out of his bed, Lurien made his way to his desk. He sat before the blank tablets littering its surface without a single idea for what to do next, head held in his hands as he tried to come to terms with what he’d discovered.

“Master Lurien-? Oh, thank goodness, there you are.” Looking up sharply, Lurien saw Osservá parting the curtains separating his room from the rest of the tower, the concern on their face turning to relief as soon as they spotted him. “Sir, it’s past midday and you’re not at your post. Is something the matter?”

Blinking slowly, Lurien jumped slightly when he realized just how long he’d actually slept.

“I- I’m sorry, Osservá, I’m afraid that I’m feeling quite under the weather. Did I miss anything important?” he asked. His assistant shook their head, drawing closer so they could stand at his side.

“All’s well, but you did receive a summons this morning from the palace. If you’re not in good health then I can send someone to inform them that you can’t make it-” Lurien turned sharply to face them and places his hands on Osservá’s shoulders before they could finish.

“From the palace?  _ The King?” _ They nodded at his question and Lurien felt a bolt of fear rush through him. “No no no, I can’t possibly refuse him. If our monarch calls for me then I must answer.” Sliding off his seat, he stepped past Osservá and out of his room. “The summons, please?”

They eyed him warily before hesitantly placing a scroll- made of spidersilk, he noticed -in his hand.

“Master Lurien, if you absolutely must go, at least take an escort with you-” they pleaded.

He turned to glance at them, his heart already sinking as he saw them watching him with the barest hint of hope.

“It would be rude to impose an unexpected guest upon the King. However, I thank you for your concern. You’re ever a loyal servant, and I promise I will return safely,” he said, before leaning down to set a hand atop their head, between the two slopes of their headpiece. “Do not worry, Osservá. In the King’s light, all will be well.”

They didn’t seem very enthusiastic about his response but acquiesced regardless of how they may have felt.

“If you insist, Master Lurien...”

 

☾

 

The way to the palace meant a simple trip down to the lower half of the City, however, as much as he tried to avoid the attention, his Watcher Knights always accompanied him whenever he had to travel through the capital. Thankfully, their bulk served to obscure him from the eyes of the crowd that began to grow as soon as his citizens realized their Watcher had descended from his spire for once in an age.

Upon reaching the lift that would take him down to the palace grounds, his knights blocked off the entrance to the rest of the bugs clamoring to get a glimpse of him. As the metal carriage began its descent, Lurien felt a warmth bloom in his chest as he thought of the people of his city. How lucky he was, to be privileged enough to care for the very heart of the kingdom, Hallownest’s most beautiful achievement.

It was a blessing he hoped that he wouldn’t soon be stripped of.

The bridge that led to the castle had several guards posted along its length. They nodded at him as he passed, delight in their gazes as he hurried to his destination. Lurien tried not to flush under their stares, unused to the attention. Despite being the city’s Watcher and caretaker, he didn’t like the attention his position garnered him, and given the opportunity, he’d have stayed safely concealed from the public’s eyes within his spire. But as it was, the King’s summons wasn’t something he could ignore.

When he finally reached the palace, Lurien took a brief moment to admire the sprawling white towers that loomed over his head. It was a sight that few others could boast of witnessing. Standing before its gates, he sighed and gripped the silken paper in his hands a little tighter.

“Welcome, Watcher!” A voice called out to him, making him start slightly before he looked down and saw one of the King’s retainers gazing up at him. They were admittedly envious and frustrating little creatures, and the one in front of him turned slightly away even as they spoke. “The King awaits you in the throne room.”

“Ah... thank you,” he said, stepping through the gate and ignoring the poisonous glare they shot his way after he’d passed them. However, it was only after he’d entered the palace that he realized he had no idea where the King’s workshop was located.

It was a struggle to try and catch the attention of the retainers within the palace itself, and each time he attempted to inquire where he should go, the smaller bugs simply tittered at each other and shrugged their shoulders, uncaring of his plight.

His patience dwindled by the minute with every new bug he had to ask, and after following the directions of one, most likely ill-bearing retainer, Lurien found himself well and truly lost within the great shimmering halls.

“Well, this... is a problem,” he mumbled to himself, wandering with hesitancy as he failed to spot another living being, even as he continued to try and find his way to the King.

After turning several more corners and getting progressively more confused about where he was, Lurien bumped into what appeared to be another bug. His chest thrummed with worry as they turned their eyes upon him. The other individual was taller than he was and carrying a deadly looking scythe in their claws. A palace guard, he assumed.

“Excuse me,” he started, his voice oddly quiet, “do... do you know where the throne room is?”

The guard gazed at him silently, their bright white eyes unblinking, before they turned slowly and began to walk away, the sound of their armor sending chills through his shell. It may have been a wild assumption, but Lurien followed them, hoping that they’d understood his question and would lead him to the King. As he trailed behind them, he realized that his guess must have been correct, as the normally busy hallways of the palace grew emptier the farther they went.

It was a simple matter to walk in the wake of the guard until they reached his destination, but something drew his attention. The distinct sound of someone crying gradually grew louder, and in turn, Lurien grew more curious, until he’d all but forgotten his silent escort and instead left them to search for the source of the noise.

As he drew closer to where the sound was coming from, the number of plants that typically adorned the palace- their branches, leaves, and flowers all silvery and pale- increased, until he was forced to carefully pick his way through the foliage to reach the other side. Once he’d made it across the sea of luminous growth, he was clearly able to see that the bright figure hunched over before him was unmistakably the other half of Hallownest’s ruling couple.

Where the King was an enigmatic figure who was unknown by many, the Queen never made any attempts to hide herself from the public. It was with luck, too, that Lurien had once met her a long time ago, during the ceremony where he’d been given his title. However, he’d never seen his matriarch looking quite as she did now, with the rootlike being curled in on herself, stooped over an object he couldn’t quite see as she wept openly.

“My Queen...?” he asked as he approached hesitantly. Upon hearing his voice, she froze, before turning slowly to look at him. Her shoulders dropped with relief the moment her crystalline blue eyes caught sight of his face.

“...Lurien? Oh, my dear Watcher, what are you doing in here?” her question was accentuated by humorous confusion, though he could still see the remnants of tear tracks running down her face.

As she drew herself up from her seat, Lurien tried to think of any reason for why the Queen would be so overcome with sorrow as she clearly was. “I- I was summoned to speak with the King, but the retainers really aren’t much help with directions and I found myself quite turned around. A guard ended up assisting me but then I heard you crying...” he said, true concern for the being in front of him leaking into his voice.

When she reached his side, her expression was surprisingly blank, and when she rested one of her branchlike limbs across his shoulders, her voice had taken on an eerie tone. “You were called here, so my husband must be waiting for you, yes?”

Not daring to respond with words, he nodded and let her lead him out of the room, the plants he’d struggled to get by earlier drawing away from the center of the hallway at her will. Lurien walked with the Queen in silence until they reached the deepest part of the palace, stopping just before the doorway emblazoned with the King’s crest, the walls outside stained with black. He would have taken his leave then, if it were not for the Queen leaning down to pull him in closer, her eyes once again shining with worry, and, beneath that, a deep sadness.

“Lurien, my Watcher, I know you devote yourself to your King and Kingdom, but I tell you this not as your Queen, but as someone who cares very deeply for you,” she whispered, “Be careful of who you trust in the coming months. My husband is not himself, and the sacrifices he demands of others-” The Queen paused, her branches appearing to wilt slightly as she gazed upon him with pity. “The one I love is no longer with me, and I fear you too shall soon see what has caused me such grief.”

With that, she pulled him into her arms, the unexpected hug taking him by surprise as he carefully reached his arms around her shoulders, an unsettling feeling making its way deep within his chest.

“Worry not, it is simply a meeting. I’ll be fine, my Queen.” He tried to reassure her but his words only seemed to bring her more sad amusement.

“Ah, is that what you think it is? Oh, to be as young and foolish,” her laughter rang out softly and the foreboding sensation taking hold of him only grew. “Do take care, Lurien. After all, you have more than just yourself to think about now, don’t you?”

Her parting question left him stunned into complete silence. Lurien knocked lightly on the door as his mind found itself lost in the flurry of confusion and fear she’d brought upon him, remaining frozen in place as his thoughts tumbled over themselves.

As the barriers opened, the guard he’d been following before stood just past them, their empty gaze which had confused him before only served to further the turmoil of his own thoughts. He would have lingered there, staring and wondering why it was that they unsettled him so, when the beautiful, haunting voice of the wyrm beckoned him forward.

_ “Come in, Lurien...” _

Entranced by his monarch’s words, Lurien temporarily pushed aside all his fears and worries.

His King needed him.

 

☾

 

The inside of the throne room was completely unlike the rest of the palace. While the sights he’d witnessed before were all bright, near blindingly white, the wyrm’s personal refuge was dark, almost pitch black in appearance, with dark, viscous fluid staining almost every visible surface near the back of the room. As his gaze darted about, Lurien was thankful that his cloak covered his body up more so than most, as his hands began trembling at his sides the more he saw.

“There you are, my Watcher. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn’t come,” the Pale King’s voice was a balm to his fraying nerves, and Lurien held statue still when the wyrm moved to caress the side of his face. Even the slight touch on his mask was enough to make him want to lean in closer.

“My deepest and most sincere apologies for making you wait, my King. I wasn’t given directions and, if I may?” He tilted his head slightly and waited for the King’s nod of approval. “Your retainers are  _ quite _ useless.”

The King laughed at that. The sound making him near dizzy with some form of emotion Lurien couldn’t quite describe.

“Is that so? I shall be certain to set them right in that case. Though I will admit, I don’t keep them around for much else than...  _ entertainment.” _ The way he’s said that made Lurien want to scrutinize him further. It was not something spoken with amusement, nor humor, and the matter-of-fact tone he’d taken– “Well, enough pleasantries. I’m sure you’re curious as to what I’ve called you here for.”

In lieu of speaking, Lurien simply nodded once, unwilling to give away his uncertainty with his voice.

“We are living in desperate times, my faithful Watcher, and such times call for desperate solutions. You know of the plague that afflicts the bugs of this land? How it steals away the freedom of mind that I’ve bestowed upon them and turns them into feral, savage beasts?” The King’s tone was uncharacteristically full of malice as he directed Lurien towards the back of the room.

“Yes, my King. My guards have detained and removed several individuals showing symptoms of the infliction from the city before they could become violent,” Lurien said, leaving out the part where he’d made sure each of the exiled bugs were given enough geo for them to be well off on their own for quite some time. It didn’t feel right to leave any bug– especially his former citizens –helpless in the face of the plague.

Nodding at his words, the wyrm seemed pleased with his actions. “Very good. Pre-emptive measures to ensure it does not spread. Truly you were well chosen for your role, which is why I have decided to grant you the honor of bearing witness to my solution for all this.” Lurien felt a shiver run down his back as the King spread a curtain leading behind the throne room.

The space was completely dark, and the shadows surrounding them both appeared to shift and move against the walls. Although the King proceeded, seemingly unbothered by the unsettling state of his quarters, Lurien followed with utmost hesitance as he tried to anticipate what his Light would show him.

“It took me quite some time to figure out a way to stop Her. With my creation, that long forgotten being which clings to life by smothering the wills and wants of my people shall be no longer,” the wyrm said, with a combination of pride and resentment.

_ “...Her?” _ Although he’d heard rumors of what was causing the plague, Lurien still had no idea what it truly was. But, with this–

The King briefly glanced back at him before letting out a hum of interest. “Hm. I’d forgotten that you and I are of different eras entirely. Consider yourself lucky that you never bore witness or held knowledge of Her terrible greatness. When I came to this land, I dethroned her and claimed this place for my own. Where once was a world inherited by her chosen kin and swathes of mindless bugs, now stands a kingdom built upon the blessings I granted your kind.”

“I– thank you, your Majesty,” Lurien whispered in reply, not quite understanding what it was that he’d just been told.

Once they’d reached the center of the room, the King stopped and motioned to something lying atop a stone plinth. It was small, and vaguely resembled the bugs of the kingdom. If he looked closely, Lurien could see the Maskmaker’s work present in the construction of the pale mask it wore- the design reminiscent of the King himself.

“So, what do you think of my creation?” The wyrm turned to look at him, the cold, powerful gaze of his monarch causing Lurien’s thoughts to drift off once more.

“It’s... it’s very, ah,” Lurien paused and attempted to focus on the...being? creature? in front of him. “I’m very sorry, my King, I don’t know what this is–”

At that, the figure sat up straight, and two empty, empty,  _ empty _ eye-holes pointed themselves right at him. Lurien froze, terror gripping his entire body for a split second before the unnatural sensation of pure, unbridled fear left him as soon as it had come.

His reaction prompted the King to laugh. It was a quiet, airy noise, and likely, had anyone else heard it, they wouldn’t have considered it a laugh at all, but Lurien knew what that sound entailed. For a moment, his heart soared before the gravity of the situation returned to him, his gaze focusing on the living thing, he now knew, in front of him.

“A child, my King?” After saying it out loud, a dreadful sensation began to crawl up into his chest. “How will a child solve all our problems?”

In response to his questions, the King shook his head before motioning to the tiny creature sitting upon the table, which jumped down to the ground at his signal. “Not a child. It is a tool, a Vessel to contain the very essence of the plague within itself.”

Glancing back at it, Lurien forced himself not to shiver when its face turned towards him. “Not to sound foolish, my King, but, it is rather small.” Learning down, he instinctively reached out for it when one of the wyrm’s hands came up to grasp his wrist in a firm but gentle grip. The sensation of his touch was reminiscent of their time together, and Lurien couldn’t help but shutter to a halt as his arm was pushed away.

“Do not fret. It will grow, and once it has reached prime form, it will fulfill its purpose as the savior of our kingdom.” The wyrm’s voice was full of pride. “However, in the meantime, it will serve as a beacon of hope for our people. A perfect creation, made in my image.”

Enlightened by his words, Lurien felt the veil of worry that been hanging over him since before he’d left the Spire vanish, its weight falling off his shoulders as he drank in the confidence his King exuded. His Light had not failed him before, and perhaps, Lurien could confess the truth of his condition in due time.

It was only when he looked back towards the vessel did he realize it was still staring at him, its gaze boring into him before slowly shifting towards the King, an unreadable expression across its face.

Lurien hoped he wouldn’t have to see it too often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (pwease leave comments they make me write exponentially faster)


	3. The Consideration of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien introspects while Osservá worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Panic Attack in the 2nd half  
> I'll might,,, possibly do an update a week because, i love writing this fic,,,,,,, and ive got a nice buffer up with the chapters outlined up to 9 !  
> edit: i forgot the ENTIRE second half of this chapter because im, idiot

“Master Lurien _please_ sit down! You’ve been pacing for hours, and it's driving me mad.” Osservá snapped, before immediately drawing back. “I mean– oh, do forgive me.”

Stopping in the middle of his sixty-seventh circuit of the room, Lurien turned to look at them. “No, no, it’s alright. I shouldn’t be disturbing you just because- well, I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” he laughed inwardly, “I’m feeling quite restless and I don’t know why. The City is quiet, has been for some time, and I’ve already finished filling out the latest reports, the census just came in as planned and things are looking well, so I don’t understand–”

It was with a soft gasp that Lurien fell back onto his seat as Osservá pushed him over before lightly patting his arm.

“You’re working yourself too hard, Master Lurien. We’re ahead of schedule on all your projects, and the rest of the Overseers are starting to worry again. You only just recovered from that chill, and they’re already doing everything they can to ease your workload. Why not take some time for yourself? No one is going to start a fuss if you do. Especially not if they plan on taking it up with me,” they said, their tone leaving little room for argument as Lurien let out a fond sigh.

“I’m very lucky to have you as my assistant, Osservá.”

“That you are, sir,” they replied, placing their hands on their hips. “And you are much too busy for someone with quite literally nothing to do. Ever since you came back from your meeting with the King you’ve been acting off. Did he say anything about your performance as Watcher? Is that why you’ve been running yourself ragged?”

Their concern was touching, but he mention of the King only made Lurien more aware of his developing condition. Forcing himself not to let his hand drift towards his midsection, he stood, laughing softly at how much concern Osservá focused towards him.

“It’s quite alright. He said nothing of my work here, actually. The summons was over something else entirely. I’m not at liberty to share, but it isn’t anything you need concern yourself with. If it’ll get you to cease your worries, however, then I will retreat to my study until tomorrow morning. Is that agreeable with you?” he asked, equal parts serious and amused.

“Oh, that’s much better, Master Lurien. I’ll send for your dinner at the usual time?” He nodded at their question and felt another ounce of comfort settle in his chest as Osservá beamed at him. “Thank you for taking care of yourself, sir. I’ll see you come dawn.”

“Until then, my faithful servant,” he replied, parting the curtains separating the observatory from his room.

Passing his desk, Lurien tried not to think about the multitudes of failed attempts he’d made at telling the Pale King the truth about his condition. Dropping onto his bed with a gasp of relief, he finally caved into the near overwhelming urge he had to curl up into a ball and nestle into the warm pile of cushions he’d built up for himself. Resting his hand against the lower part of his body, Lurien could feel just the barest hint of the egg’s presence-the round shell still barely grown after several more weeks.

“I wonder– will he be surprised? What a ridiculous notion, of course he will be,” he mumbled to himself, absently stroking the softened plates beneath his fingers. “It would be nice, if he wasn’t too terribly upset. Maybe I’ll lose my title as Watcher, but as long as he forgives me for my indiscretion...”

Lurien sighed, “Perhaps it is too much to ask for. My King has much more important things to focus on the results of my carelessness.”

Rolling over, he let his mind drift, absently reaching for his covers with one hand while the other continued to rest against his abdomen. What should he do? Would it be a mistake to keep a piece of the wyrm like this when Lurien barely saw himself as being worthy of the King’s attention? Or, was he looking at this entire situation the wrong way?

Holding himself tightly, Lurien fought off the tears that threatened to spill once more as he entertained, if only for a moment, the idea of a future where he kept the child that might result from his coupling with the wyrm. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what they’d look like. Perhaps more like him, if anything, for Lurien knew he was considered rather plain looking by the standards of most.

Would they share in their sire’s power? His magnetic aura? Would they be a common bug such as himself? Would they grow up with both their fathers in their life-?

Stopping himself, Lurien drew his hands up to cover his face.

“What am I doing... thinking such things. Truly my selfishness knows no bounds. First I welcome the King into my personal quarters with no pretense and then I– I...” he choked softly on his own words. “Why did I let him do that to me? I can’t– can’t possibly. The responsibility of it all...”

He knew he was making excuses for himself.

Whether the sudden feeling of the world tilting around him was a side effect of his condition, or something brought about by his own admittance to the traitorous desires beginning to solidify in his heart, it didn’t matter. Lurien was the city’s Watcher. He cared for hundreds of thousands of bugs both through his work in the Spire and by his own, personal means. Adding one more to the very, very long list of citizens he already looked after wouldn’t change much, would it?

But this child wouldn’t just be another citizen of Hallownest. They would be of his own blood and a direct descendant of the King. Though no matter how illegitimate their status, no one would be able to deny their heritage, and with that would come dangers in their own right. And yet...

“Hah, I can’t believe I’m actually considering going through with this,” he laughed to himself, suddenly aware of his own disbelief mixed in with the _want_ pervading his mind.

“Considering going through with what?”

Sitting up with a gasp, Lurien turned towards the entrance to his room, flush with surprise, as Osservá walked in, a covered dish balanced in their arm as they pushed aside the curtain with the other.

“Osservá you know how I feel about you coming in unannounced...” he whispered harshly, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of irritation fill his chest. To their credit, his assistant merely gave him a dry look, setting the tray– which he assumed contained the food they’d mentioned earlier –on his desk before moving to sit beside him.

At once, the annoyance vanished from his body like a flame being snuffed out. It wasn’t very often that they dared to come this close while they were both in his study. Long ago they’d both established that the private rooms of the Spire were just that- private. Lurien didn’t want their lives as servant and master to interfere with how they saw each other when the state of the Kingdom wasn’t involved. In a way, the fact that they were cornering him now was entirely his fault.

“Mas- _Lurien,_ you know I care for you,” they began, and Lurien forced himself to hold their gaze as they sat beside him. “I wouldn’t have signed that oath years ago when I came into your service if I didn’t, but regardless of my employment, I worry about you. You are more than just my master. You are my friend, and I know you well enough by now that you aren’t yourself. I’m worried, and so are the others. You aren’t talking to us and I– _we,_ need to know what’s going on. Please.”

When their hands moved forward to grasp his, Lurien’s breath hitched. Could he tell them? Should he? Osservá was right, and they were the bug that knew him the most, but to share the truth of the situation when he hadn’t even made a final decision yet- it was too much.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been placing so many of my responsibilities on you recently,” he mumbled softly, lowering his head to rest right between the sloping crest of Osservá’s horns. He remembered when they were both younger and such an act was a common occurrence, now he couldn’t even remember the last time they’d been this close. Lurien regretted ever letting himself grow distant from his oldest friend. “There is... much on my mind these past few weeks. I want to tell you everything, but I’m not even sure of myself. My worries may all be over nothing, and I don’t want to inconvenience you more than I already have.”

“Well, that might explain some things, but you realize that you are still the city’s Watcher, correct? You have a duty to your people, but you cannot perform it if you ignore your duty to yourself. Namely, that you should be looking after your own wellbeing,” Osservá chided, their grip on his hands only tightening. “Please do not make me worry for you more than I must. You’re keeping things from me, and I know I might not understand what goes on in that mind of yours, but I never will if you do not tell me what is wrong.”

Lurien’s chest ached as their words wavered with uncertainty, a hint of a sob lingering in their voice. With great tenderness, he carefully removed himself from their hold before shifting so that he could pull the smaller bug into his arms, feeling them grow still for a moment before settling into the embrace.

“You are much too kind to me, Osservá. I shall try and do my part so that you needn’t have to fret,” he said as he clung to their presence. The familiar weight of their body against his was enough to set him at ease, and for a moment Lurien forgot all his former concerns. “When I... when I figure this situation out for myself, I promise I will tell you everything.” He meant his words, or at the very least, wanted to mean them.

“Well, I shall hold you to that,” they said, before patting him lightly on the side. “But for now, you should eat. You’ll need your strength and I won’t have you wasting away to nothing if there’s something I can do about it.”

Releasing his hold on them, Lurien allowed them to climb off his cushions before sitting up himself, carefully making his way to the desk in an attempt to keep Osservá from seeing how truly exhausted he was.

“Will it please you if I finish this and then retire for the night?” he asked, with the barest hint of amusement in his tone. Osservá puffed themselves up proudly.

“It most certainly will. But, I won’t bother you any longer,” they said, before pausing at his scoff.

“You? Bother me? Impossible.” They laughed softly at that, but Lurien shifted to place a hand on their shoulder before they could leave. “Truly though, I’m incredibly grateful to you, my friend. I will have to repay you one of these days.”

Waving him off, Osservá pulled away and moved to hold open the curtain. “The only thing you owe me is an explanation, but you shouldn’t be worrying about that now. Eat, rest, and recover so that you can finally rejoin the rest of us.”

Instead of replying, Lurien simply nodded as they left, a warm feeling settling itself within as he carefully lifted the cover off of the food they’d brought him. Upon seeing what was inside, he sighed fondly.

“Ah... they didn’t have to go all the way to the Pleasure House for me...”

 

☾

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, because, well, it is not as if I am unhappy to see you, but... Lurien, why exactly have you come to visit me?” Monomon’s voice was soft, and he strained to hear it above the sound of chatter coming from her students as they walked through the halls of the Archive.

“It’s been some time since we last convened, yes? I thought it pertinent to see how you were doing since the last time–” His words were interrupted by a tentacle frantically waving in his face.

“Oh. Right. Yes, yes yes yes, but we do not speak of that, now do we?!” Her hushed tones suddenly turned sharp as she pulled him away from the general commotion and towards her study. “Come in, come in. I’ll have Quirrel bring your assistant here as well once he’s done showing them the grounds.”

Nodding his thanks, Lurien followed her into the secluded room, suspended tanks of lumaflies providing a steady glow as he moved to sit beside her as she floated in the acidic moat below.

“You know, it isn’t often that I see you in your natural element, Monomon. Has running this place worn you out?” He asked, partly in jest but with true concern bleeding through.

Her sigh did nothing to assuage his worries. “It’s not something you need concern yourself with. I’ve many a duty to take care of and the Wyrm imposes more upon me by the day. Only recently did I finish helping him with a grand project, one that we won’t be seeing the fruits of for some time. It is a... frustrating endeavor to be certain.”

Suddenly the cold pit was back, his uncertainty returning to gnaw the hole of doubt even wider. Should he tell her? It was important- and the moment the idea popped into his head, he was already speaking.

“I know of the project, Monomon. I have seen them– it,” he said, trying to avoid letting the fear leech into his tone. “You assisted the King with its creation? How–”

“Wait,” she whipped out a tentacle to press against the front of his mask, the sudden contact surprising him. “He let you see it? In person? Oh, the nerve–! He hasn’t even let me bear witness to one of them, and I helped him create the very design! I shall have words with that Wyrm.” Monomon’s normally caring demeanor had vanished, consumed with ire, while her words drew Lurien’s thoughts elsewhere.

“One of them? There were more?” he asked, distracted.

Raising herself from the moat, Monomon floated above her limbs searching the near endless rows of the tubes– all of them specifically designed for storing information and knowledge –that she kept in her study.

“Oh yes, there were many. Possibly too many to count. The formula produced multiple failures, but I was notified that the last one had finally come out perfect.” The way she said the word _perfect_  sent an uncomfortable chill through his body. “I assumed he wanted to be sure of its flawlessness first before notifying me, but– ah! Here it is.” Wrapping a tentacle around one of the tubes, she carefully deposited it into his hands. “There we are, the plans to create an immaculate vessel capable of sealing away the remnants of the Old Light’s power. If you’re curious about how it was made, all the details are within. You’re free to keep it, since I doubt the Wyrm will have any use for it now that he’s finally found the Pure Vessel he was searching for.”

Lurien clutched the container tightly in his hands while desperately attempting to stop himself from shaking. “I– thank you, Monomon, but I must admit, this is not what I came here for.”

His old friend looked at him for a moment, her expression unreadable behind her mask. “Then what was it that you came here for, Lurien?”

“Advice,” he admitted, the cold sensation of shame settling on his shoulders.

“Advice?” she asked, the word sounding stilted coming from her. Monomon dealt solely with facts, and briefly, Lurien regretted his hasty decision of seeking her out.

“Yes, advice. You see, I’ve a bit of a problem and I– well, actually, it all started with–” His ramblings were interrupted by a pair of tentacles each grasping the sides of his face.

“Lurien. The issue, if you would.” Her stern tone forced him to realign himself, as Lurien forced down his worries while Monomon’s gaze bored holes into him.

“I... I may... have had a dalliance... with the King,” he admitted after a few moments, the confession sounding even more appalling as soon as it was spoken aloud.

Monomon hovered silently above him for a few seconds before speaking. “A dalliance... with the King?” Her limbs wrapped around each other as she turned over his words in her mind. “You had a... with the King.... with the Ki– Oh! Lurien!” He stepped back at her outburst, withdrawing as far as he could into his cloak.

“Yes, I know, it’s–” Before he could continue, Monomon wrapped two of her tentacles around his arms, pulling him closer.

“You had a dalliance with the Wyrm! Oh Lurien, dear Lurien, where do I start?” Startled, Lurien froze in her grasp as she shook him. “How did this happen? When! Why!? Tell me everything–!” Something about the jarring movements she was making made his insides seize up, his limbs freezing in place as an unfamiliar sensation stopped him from moving.

“Monomon, I– let go, Monomon please–” His breath was beginning to shutter, and he didn’t even notice how she’d immediately drew back her appendages as soon as he started panicking. “Don’t– don’t do that. I can’t–” There was moisture on his face, he realized, as he forced himself to hold back a sob.

With a ragged inhale, Lurien clutched the tube in his hands tightly as his memories of the event returned to the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t, not again, not so soon–

“Lurien, deep breaths. Slowly now, there you go,” Monomon’s tentacles were lightly caressing the sides of his mask, a stark contrast to the harsh motions from earlier. “You have my deepest apologies, I should’ve been more careful.”

Despite her gentle ministrations, it still took him longer than he would’ve liked to fully calm down. His grip on the tube never faltered, even as he sat there with tears almost completely obscuring his vision.

“I’m sorry- Monomon I’m sorry–” he gasped. Why was he saying this to her? He had nothing to apologize for, he knew that, and yet he still felt that urge to make up for something.

“Stop,” she said, her tone firm yet surprisingly full of care. “Lurien... what happened to you?”

It was that question that reminded him of why he’d come in the first place. Instinctively, one of his hands let go of the tube and drifted downwards to his abdomen. He caught her gaze following the movement, and only a second later he heard her let out a soft noise of understanding.

“How long? Does Root know? Does the wyrm?” she asked.

“I... I don’t know. A few weeks? A month possibly? I haven’t exactly been doing the best job of keeping time,” he said, his shaky confession giving way to earnest sobs as he caught Monomon’s look of pity. “I suspect the Queen has already figured it out with her vast reach and understanding, but the King...” Lurien wrung his hands together. “If I were to tell him-!”

His cries soon became muffled by the cloak draped over her body, as she pulled him in against her side.

“What do you want to do?” Such a simple question with a most complex answer.

“I want... I want to keep the child,” he admitted, even as he wiped away his own tears. “It’s selfish of me, and in a way, perhaps cruel, to bring one into this world in the midst of crisis. Even in knowing their father might reject their very existence, might reject me–” Lurien felt his innards warp with nausea. “Monomon... I’m terrified of what could happen. I still don’t know how I could’ve allowed this to occur at all!”

His breathing hitched in the midst of him allowing himself to wrap his arms around his friend’s waist as she carefully stroked the back of his head with one of her antennae, her thoughtful silence leaving the room open to his quiet noises of distress.

“This is a... development,” she said pensively. “But, if that is what you truly desire, don’t expect me to argue against you, Lurien.”

Her response was so unexpected that he was actually able to reign in his emotions for a moment, blinking away the tears and looking up at her. “What? Why not?”

Instead of immediately answering, she gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and pulled away before moving to partially submerge herself back in her moat. “When I was younger, I was once convinced to let go of something very important to me. I regretted it afterwards, but in the moment I thought I was making the right choice. Our situations are rather different from each other, but,” she gazed at him sadly as he sat down at the edge of the floor, one of her tentacles curled around his wrist, “It doesn’t always feel right, working for what you want, but that does not mean you cannot be happy. If anything, the wyrm should be the least of your concerns for now. What he does not know will not affect him.”

Lurien watched her sink halfway into the acid below before she turned her head to look around him. “No matter what happens, choose for yourself, not anyone else,” she said, before the door behind them opened carefully, a bug with a hood peeking around the corner before Osservà walked in from behind them. Briefly, Lurien wondered what an image he must have made, sitting beside Monomon with tear-tracks stained on his mask.

“...Master Lurien?” their gaze went from intrigued to concerned the moment they caught sight of him. Even Monomon’s assistant looked rather pressed as he took in the situation.

“Ah, hello Osservà, how was the tour?” Lurien asked, trying to ignore the way his voice wavered as they drew closer.

“It was quite informative, but, pardon the intrusion, are you feeling well?” When their arms wrapped around him, Lurien felt something within him settle into place. Sighing, he caught sight of Monomon giving him a knowing look. Ignoring her for the time being, he leaned into his friend’s touch.

“Never better,” he said, quietly.

Across from them, Monomon’s assistant watched them for a moment before turning to his teacher.

“Is everything alright, Madam?” The question hung in the air even as Monomon hummed to herself at the scene.

“It will be, Quirrel. In due time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading ! (comments are appreciated Ver Much)


	4. The Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien really does try to make everyone happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this chapter today whboops. No warnings for this one!

Lurien supposed he should be thankful for the following months of relative quiet that he was granted following his decision. The plan to keep the egg wasn’t an easy one, but after accepting what would come with such a choice, he found himself at peace. For a time, Lurien allowed himself to relax and focus on his work.

Despite the King’s insistence on the dire state of the Kingdom, the days passed on in relative idleness. The few times he needed to dispatch his knights, they returned with little to say of the disputes they settled.

It seemed as though, for the moment, he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

“Osservà, I think I might step outside for a few hours,” he said, standing up from where he was seated in front of his telescope. Across from him, they looked up from sorting documents.

“Would you like me to call for your knights, Master Lurien?” they asked, only for him to wave them off.

“No need,” he replied, already pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. “I’m just going down to see the others. It feels like its been forever since I last spoke with them all.”

Osservà let out a half-scoff at his words. “It has been forever, practically. I’m sure they’ll appreciate the attention, however.” Before he flipped the switch to send the lift down, he met their gaze briefly. “Do be safe,” they said.

“When am I not?” He hummed, as the elevator began its descent.

The lower floors of the spire housed the main observatory. While Lurien’s job was being the head Watcher, his Overseers all kept track of the rest of the city. After all, he only had one eye to himself.

When the elevator reached the bottom, he practically skipped down the stairs to see his assistants all hard at work. Their telescopes were pointed at different sections of the capitol, and most didn’t notice him after he finished his descent. It was only when he coughed lightly into his hand that several heads went up and turned in his direction. In an instant, he was swarmed by the other bugs, all of them clamoring for his attention at the same time.

Laughing in earnest for the first time in months, Lurien allowed them to crowd around him. “Ah, I so have missed you all,” he said, joy prominent in his voice. “How are you, my friends?” A chorus of affirmations that they were all doing well reached him as the bugs around him finally remembered to move back enough to allow him his space. Once he had some breathing room, an ant near the front of the group- Xilli, he remembered -raised their hands towards him.

“Things have been running quite smoothly! Now that the census has been recorded, it’s been rather quiet,” they signed, before flashing him a smile that he couldn’t help but return.

“That’s good to hear,” Lurien replied, “You have my apologies that I haven’t been down to check in with everyone as much as I’d like recently.” Across from him, he caught sight of one of the few spiders under his employ. “Thora! How is your daughter doing? It’s been some time since you last brought her in, hasn’t it?”

The weaver in question tittered quietly in his direction. “She’s doing fine, Master Lurien. We’ve been more worried about you these past few weeks!” At that, he couldn’t help but flush. He hadn’t seen the rest of the Overseers in so long without a single word as to whether or not he was alright. It was beyond unprofessional of him.

“I’m sorry, friends. I never meant to worry you,” Lurien cast his gaze further over the crowd, even as some of them returned to their work. There was one other bug in particular he’d been hoping to speak to, and it was only when he turned around that he caught them. “Aell? Is that you?”

Pausing in his stride, the blue-shelled observer looked back at Lurien, obviously surprised to be called upon. “Yes, Master Lurien?” he asked, only for Lurien to bring him into quick embrace- his voice becoming a harsh stutter even as Lurien’s hands settled on his shoulders.

“Now then, none of that here. We knew each other before our employ, so do treat me as such,” Lurien said, watching the other bug’s expression go from startled to understanding, a quick nod saying everything as they relaxed. “How is your husband? In good health, I hope?” At this, Aell perked up significantly, his gaze lighting up.

“Oh, he’s quite well!” he said, a sense of excitement in his voice as Lurien followed him to his station. “Mika is at home with our first clutch, actually. I’m very proud of him, we’ve been waiting such a long time for this.” A smile quickly made its way to Lurien’s face as his friend spoke excitedly of his new family.

“How exciting! I’m sure you must be anxious to return to them,” he responded, only for Aell to suddenly wince.

“Actually, I’d been meaning to ask you- Master Lurien-” the stutter returned in an instant as his gaze flittered about. “If... if it isn’t too much trouble, it would mean the world to me if you could allow me to... to possibly stay at home with Mika-” he stammered out. “Only for a few weeks, of course! Just until the eggs hatch-!”

Lurien blinked once at the sight of the other bug driven nearly to tears. “Of course you can, Aell,” he said, slightly dumbfounded. “Are you alright, my friend? There’s nothing that would make me happier than allowing you some time off to be with your family. Were you worried that I’d decline your request?” Aell stood up straight at the question.

“I... It isn’t that-” he started, only to glance around at their surroundings once more, noting how the rest of the group had returned to their stations. “It’s just that... Osservà came down some time ago and told us that you were quite ill. They mentioned that it was difficult for you to focus on your work, so we’ve all been trying our best to make sure that you weren’t stressed. If I left, then someone would have to take my place, and that wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the Overseers. Sir.” Aell finished with a soft breath. “We’ve all been concerned for your wellbeing... I want to be with my family, and I know you’re kind enough to allow me the time off, but I can’t bear to be a burden on the others.”

It was an uncomfortable realization that reached him as Lurien took in Aell’s words. How else had he hindered his Overseers through his inaction? Ignoring how his limbs began to shake slightly, Lurien looked down, and wrung his hands together beneath his cloak. “Aell... You don’t need to worry about that. I’m doing much better as of late, and I can handle whatever needs to be done. You’ve all been working so hard...” he said softly. “Please, see your family, and when you come back, you must tell me all about them!”

Aell seemed close to tears once more as he nodded sharply. “Yes- yes! I will, I will, Master Lurien. Thank you!” he cried quietly. “Are you sure it won’t be too much of a hassle? I know I’m not one of the operators, but the records-” Lurien waved him off before he could finish.

“They can be sent up to my office so I can finish them myself. Aell, don’t fret. You may leave tonight if you so wish.” Lurien watched as his face shifted to pure elation. “When the little ones are old enough, I’d so enjoy it if you brought them for a visit as well.” Aell nodded once more, deftly wiping away the mist from his eyes with the back of his hand as he swept into a bow.

“Of course-! I’m sure they’ll love you, Master Lurien!” he said, joyfully, even as he hastily organized the remaining work in front of him before hurried to the records room, only glancing back to give Lurien a parting word. “I’ll see you in a week, my friend!”

Behind his mask, a smile made its way to Lurien’s face, his chest feeling light for the first time in ages as he sighed with relief and headed for the elevator on the next floor down.

Passing his knights’ guard station, he took a moment to appreciate all that his various assistants and protectors did for him. Lurien was by no means any more special than they were, yet they all looked up to him, admired him, and for that he knew he had to do all he could to live up to their expectations. He was only as good as his word, after all.

The bottom levels of the spire were all residential. Quarters for those under his employ who preferred to live as close-by as possible, as well as a place for those who lived outside of the city to stay while they were at work. Below that, only an empty gallery. Once, his paintings had decorated those walls, a long time ago when his heart had been set on such things.

He’d changed quite a lot since then.

Carefully avoiding the few upper caste bugs who thought it pertinent to wander the hallways below the main section of the spire, Lurien made his way to the glass walkway that connected the building to the nearby archives. Stopping somewhere near the middle, he folded his legs beneath himself and stared outside with a hand pressed to the cold surface separating him from the rest of the world.

“Do any of them know how precious they are? I can only hope..” he mumbled quietly to himself, before hesitating as he lightly traced the edge of his mask with his other hand. The mask itself had been a gift. Crafted from old magic and a dream that it would save him from isolation. Although not the same as the ones once made for protection, in its own way, it was a more effective shield than anything made of shellwood.

With a hesitancy born of pain, Lurien ever so slightly slid the mask up, just enough so that he could see clearly without it obscuring the rest of his vision, then off his head completely when he realized no one else would be traversing the walkway anytime soon. Blinking once, twice, he let out a shuddering sigh and rested his cheek against the glass.

“What I wouldn’t give to be one of you.” The words were swallowed up by the rain and for a moment, Lurien thought about how easy it would be to fall asleep to the sound, his back pressed to the crystal pane. Before such a thought could properly take hold, the mask in his hands became just the slightest bit heavier- not enough for him to drop it, but just enough to be noticeable. With a tired groan, he slid the mask back into place and melted into the comfort it exuded as it settled over him. “Very well, mother. I won’t take the risk today.”

Standing, he brushed himself off and returned to the spire, making sure to give the Overseers a few last words of encouragement as he passed- as well as a final reassurance to Aell that his absence would not become a hindrance.

The moment the lift reached his quarters, Lurien glanced at his easel and paints, the materials long gone untouched since the last time he’d been inspired an unknown amount of time ago.

“Osservà...?” The subtle summons was responded to with a noise from the opposite side of the room, where his dutiful assistant looked up from their work with a questioning expression. “Do you remember where I put my brushes? I’ve just had an idea for a new piece.”

 

☾

 

Staring up at the building looming above him, Lurien gripped the rolled up parchment in his hands until the fabric creased to the point of near illegibility. Were it not made from spidersilk, he’d be more worried about it coming apart in his grip, yet even so, he’d already memorized the words penned onto its surface. Words that had him practically flying from the spire to the palace grounds.

Days of ignoring his condition as he worked to make sure that his duties had been completed ahead of schedule left him with less energy than a husk, and even Osservà noticed how ravenous his hunger had become as of late, his precious assistant just barely accepting Lurien’s excuses for his current moods.

Now, his King had summoned him, and the Watcher felt as though he’d just crawled out of the waterways to attend to the royal, his limbs heavy and stiff even as he forced himself to continue, each step adding more weight upon his shoulders.

Letting out a staggered sigh, he walked past the retainers standing in the doorway and forced himself to pay no attention to their sneers as he approached the nearest kingsmould and held up the summons with all the enthusiasm of a waterlogged tiktik.

“The King’s chambers... please?” he asked, and made an attempt to not drag his feet as the armored construct led him down the halls to where his Monarch awaited him.

As it seemed, even the splendor of the throne room did little to ease the burden on Lurien’s chest, though just before he stepped through the archway leading into the grand space, he squared his shoulders and held himself up as best he could. He was here on royal business, and the least he could do would be to act the part.

“My Watcher...” As soon as he heard the King’s voice, Lurien felt as though he’d been pulled taut, his body strung up on a pole as the wyrm descended from his throne to catch his eye. “Thank you for coming so soon on such short notice. Word has reached me that the spire is quite.. unorganized these days.”

The statement made Lurien’s insides tighten sharply, a sick feeling rising in his throat as his King stared him down. “Simply a brief setback. We are trying to account for a few leaves of absence. My assistants and I are all working very hard, your Majesty-”

“Yes, yes, your diligence is appreciated, but that isn’t what I brought you here for, now is it?” His voice going out with a whimper, Lurien watched the King tilt his head away ever so slightly. “My chosen Pure Vessel... I could see myself accepting no other to care for it besides my most devoted servant. Kneel, Lurien.”

Before he even realized it, Lurien was on his knees, his mask just barely brushing the ground as the King stood over him. “There are very specific needs that must be met for it to achieve prime form, and it is...” at the pause, he almost considered raising his head before thinking better of it. “..it is a difficult thing to accept, but I believe you can assist me best in this matter, my Watcher.”

“Of course, my King. Thank you, my King, for- for this opportunity to serve you-” he gasped out, only to go completely still as the wyrm’s hand skimmed his cheek and tilted his head up to see him, a beautiful sight that he was lucky, no, blessed to witness.

“Your words will not be necessary, Lurien. Only your actions. I have a strict set of instructions that you must follow at all times. The vessel must be prepared, and you cannot, in any circumstances, taint its essence. Am I understood?” At the hint of anger in the wyrm’s voice, Lurien breathed out a noise of acquiescence before the King stroked his cheek again, a uneven sigh escaping him at the touch. “Very well. Now, with the business out of the way, why don’t you tell me, my Watcher, of how you’ve continued to work despite appearing to be on the brink of death for many months.”

His words sent a ripple of panic through Lurien’s already worn body, but when the King’s gaze connected with his own, all he could feel was gentle warmth and affection from the royal. “I... I’ve been so busy, your Majesty. I cannot allow myself to fall back on my work or my assistants will suffer. They do not deserve the additional hardship my failings bring upon them.” Ignoring how his chest swirled with unease at the thin line of truth he was clinging to, Lurien watched as the King seemed to mull over his words.

“Is that so? In that case, I’ll have another round of funds allocated to the spire. Choose some new helpers for yourself, and the next time we meet, you’d best be in good health,” he said, striding away with a sense of finality.

As Lurien scrambled to his feet, he stared after the pale wyrm as he vanished from sight, the tail end of his robes leading deeper into the palace. Shaking slightly, Lurien laughed once, then twice, before making his way back to the kingsmould that guided him there in the first place. When he reached their side, he waited until their bright white gaze pointed towards him before speaking.

“Do you think you could have someone send back a message to the Spire? If so, please request that my knights be sent down to retrieve me. I don’t think I’ll be upright much longer,” he said, just before his legs gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Inkie (stars-and-monster-teeth on tumblr) & Smitty (Smittyy-fr on tumblr) from Lite for letting me borrow their OCs ( Thora and Xilli respectively ) to cameo in this chapter! Aell is my own.


	5. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien comes into possession of the King's Vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: General paranoia on Lurien's part, as well as the "dehumanization" of Pure (for lack of a better description)

_“Please_ sir, you’re not well. You’ve been sick for so long, and all this work hasn’t been helping your condition! You can’t keep pushing yourself like this. I mean, you- you collapsed at the palace! I had to bring the knights with me to retrieve you! You couldn’t even walk to your bed-!”

 _“Osservà!”_ he snapped, immediately regretting the act as they shied away instantly. Raising a hand to cover his eye beneath his mask, Lurien groaned quietly and knelt down to pull them in against his chest with his free arm, noting how they didn’t return the act. “Osservà... I’m sorry, but we can’t deny the King. Not after he’s been so kind to me- _us-”_ Lurien knew the sudden correction hadn’t gone unnoticed, and sighing to himself, he stood once more after letting go of them. “We cannot... under any circumstances, give him any reason to take away the resources we were so kindly given. The city is healthy, our citizens are calm, not a single incident has occurred in weeks... In the King’s light, all will be well.”

 _But will it?_ his mind provided unhelpfully. Even after his apology to them, Osservà remained quiet, staring into the distance before retreating to the back of the room. Letting his shoulders drop, he shuddered with regret and clutched his robes tightly in his fists. He’d chosen his nicest clothes for this event. The folds of the cloak were carefully inlaid with a coating of fine dust harvested from the crystals that grew atop the mountain above the kingdom, and the rest of it was dyed to match the blues of his city. Lurien knew he must have looked like a dream, which he hoped would distract the Pale King from his slowed movements and tired demeanor.

Beneath the robes, he lightly felt around his midsection and held back a wince as he realized he only needed to skim the surface of his shell to feel the egg that was still growing within. A wave of nausea washed over him, and Lurien found himself unable to distinguish whether it was because of his own disgust towards his actions or as a side-effect of his condition.

At the very least, if he could just make it through the next few months before-

“Sir- Sir!” Osservà’s voice drew him out of his thoughts and Lurien hurriedly composed himself as they returned to his side, though pointedly avoiding his gaze. “They’re here.”

Those two words sent shivers coursing through his body once more, and it took an immense effort just to still his shaking hands as the metal carriage carrying the King and the key to their future slowly made its way up to the top of the tower.

When the lift stopped, Lurien felt as though his heart had frozen in his chest. The vessel, the King’s perfect creation, the future savior of Hallownest, was a terrifying little thing. Its gaze made him cold in an unnatural way, and Lurien had to force down the panic that rose up when it stared at him.

“Lurien.” That voice, however, instantly drew him back into the present, and the next breath he took was full of warmth and affection as he swayed forward towards his monarch.

“My King...! Welcome,” he said, all adoration and devotion as the wyrm stepped forth. The King briefly scanned the room and Lurien hoped his fidgeting wasn’t visible outside of his robes. “I hope the arrangements are to your satisfaction?”

The Pale King was silent for a moment, moving past Lurien and observing the paintings on the wall with an unreadable expression, his gaze settling on Osservà from across the room for the briefest of seconds before turning back and returning to the lift.

“They are adequate,” he said dryly, before fixing Lurien with a stare. “You are the capital’s finest, yet you live in what the elites would consider to be squalor for their kind. How reserved of you, my Watcher.” At this, Lurien had no idea what to say in response, a soft noise escaping him at the King’s observation.

“I... I find that the simplicity reminds me of home, your Majesty,” he whispered out, ducking his head until the King waved his hand and let out a sharp sigh. It was a mistake, to remind the wyrm of his life before servitude, and yet...

“Humble to a fault. You remember my instructions?” His words spoke all of impatience, and Lurien withheld a scoff.

How could he not remember? The detailed list of things that were required of him, and of the vessel, had been sent in several pieces- the full document requiring numerous pages of parchment to be fully written out. It was quite possibly the most detailed document Lurien ever had the displeasure of reading, not that he’d say so out loud. “Of course, my King.”

“Then see to it that you do not fail me,” was his last command before he motioned for the vessel to step off of the metal carriage. Undoubtedly he had one of his retainers waiting below to summon the lift back down, as it began descending even without him pressing the switch above his head.

Lurien only allowed himself to take a breath when the chains finally stopped moving. Shooting the vessel a glance, he tried not to grimace even as it fixed its gaze steadily on him before moving to stand at his side.

When he crossed the room to where Osservà was, he noted that it had followed him, silent and stoic, before coming more still than a stone figurine at his feet. “I suppose... my earlier plans to run errands below must be postponed-” he began, only to be interrupted by his assistant’s voice.

“I’ll do them, Master Lurien.” Osservà spoke with no room for argument, but when they finally cast their eyes downward, they tilted their head in confusion at the sight of the doll-like being, even as it ignored them. “So, what are they? Do they have a name?”

 _“It,”_ he corrected, though the word sounded wrong in his mouth when he spoke, “and no, it has no name, it doesn’t need one. It is simply a very... very sophisticated tool that the King needs me to look after for the time being.” The longer he spoke, the more he felt like he was trying to convince himself of that particular fact, rather than convince his assistant it was true.

Osservà fixed him with a stare that was almost as cold as the vessel’s, and Lurien dared not break it until they made a sharp clicking noise and climbed down from their desk. “In that case, I’ll not distract you from your business, Master Lurien,” they said, before walking past him, summoning the elevator up, and snatching the list of tasks he’d prepared for himself from atop his desk beside his telescope. “I will see to it that these are completed in a timely fashion. Enjoy watching over the King’s toy in the meantime.”

Before he could retort, Osservà had already stepped onto the lift and been lowered out of sight, leaving Lurien’s words trapped in his throat as he stared at the spot where his assistant had been. He owed them an apology. Or, perhaps, even more so than that.

Looking back down at the vessel, Lurien drew in a breath and once again let his sights settle on the vessel.

Standing together in silence in the middle of the room, he expected it to remain still- as an unthinking, unfeeling thing might do when not faced with a direct command. Instead, after a few moments, it turned to look back at him, meeting his eye and sending those familiar chills of discomfort racing through his body.

“I suppose we’ll have the spire to ourselves for the time being,” he said, more to fill the silence than anything, and for a brief second, he wondered why he spoke of them as though they were a companion during Osservà’s absence. “Ah... I really must remember that you can’t respond to me.”

Leaving the main room, he stepped into his quarters- making sure to raise the dividing curtain just enough that the vessel wouldn’t trip over it as it entered. Whether or not such a thing affected it, he didn’t know. But it certainly didn’t hurt to take chances.

As soon as he made it to his bed, it was as if the exhaustion he’d been fending back finally took its chance to sink its claws into him, a tired sigh escaping him as Lurien curled up into the cushions. His eye had almost closed when the light glinting off the surface of the vessel’s mask brought him back to awareness. It was standing beside the bed, staring up at him from the floor. Instantly, a hint of regret made itself known as Lurien watched them re-assume the posture of a doll.

“You may- ah, I mean, please sit down. There is no reason to stand at the moment,” he said, only to grow disheartened when it remained standing. Ignoring the discomfort that was resurfacing within, Lurien fixed it with a stare. “...Sit down.”

The command was in no way imposing or sharp, but the vessel responded to it as intended, lowering itself to the ground and sitting atop one of the pillows that had fallen from Lurien’s bed before folding its legs up.

Feeling the slightest bit more reassured at their new position, Lurien allowed his eye to slip closed as he settled into the soft surface below him.

 

☾

 

Osservà still hadn’t returned by the time he woke up, though Lurien supposed that was to be expected. He’d planned his errands with the express purpose of being out of the spire for as long as possible. The knowledge that one of the only days he had to himself, for the sake of getting to walk among his citizens and clear his mind, had been stolen away by his sense of duty to King and Kingdom stung more than it should have, but he figured he couldn’t complain. It was he who had insisted on this, after all.

When he rolled over onto his other side, Lurien let out a strangled gasp as the vessel’s empty eyes stared back at him.

“H- ah.. oh, it’s- it’s only...” his voice failed him as he focused on evening out his breaths, the vessel having not moved even at his outburst. Once his heart was no longer racing, he gave it a look, carefully lifting himself out of bed and noting that it hadn’t moved to stand or follow him. “Um... stand up?” The questioning command went unanswered, and so was his next command for it to stand. Curiously, Lurien poked one of its horns and watched as it teetered over. Its head likely would’ve hit the ground had he not caught it in one hand, a huff of disbelief escaping him as he picked it up with utmost caution.

It had fallen asleep.

“How odd...” he said to himself, even as he set the vessel down atop the cushions he’d just been sleeping on. A tool that could rest- that needed rest at all -was a strange thing, but who was he to question the King? Or, at least, that was what he told himself.

It was then that his mind reminded him of the tube detailing the creation of the vessels- the only thing he’d brought home with him after his visit to Monomon’s archives. He’d been so preoccupied with his decision to keep the child he and the King had made, his sentimentality for his monarch consuming his thoughts completely. As a result, it was placed among the various items littering his private desk, and Lurien hadn’t given it a single thought since, until now.

Moving to sit at his desk, he took up the slim crystal cylinder in both hands and stared into it, the knowledge within floating among the specially made liquid, a combination of magic and science that Monomon had raved about for months following their invention. With a fond sigh, he left the desk and walked to the back of the room, pulling the cover off of one of the machines she’d gifted to him after the creation of the storage tubes. A reader, for displaying the encoded text within. He’d never used it before, but for once, Lurien was thankful that Monomon had insisted on teaching him how to operate one.

The knowledge within, however, was nothing to be thankful for.

As his eye roved over the words displayed on the screen, the illness he’d been feeling returned full force. Lines that explained the process of creating a suitable vessel- _to take a living being and hollow it out from the inside, a sacrifice, a shell to contain life must have at one point had life in itself, the King and Queen’s spawn, trials and error in spades_ -left him shivering with an emotion he couldn’t quite comprehend. Halfway through the document he shut off the machine and threw the cover back over it, leaving the tube inside.

Just what was the thing currently sleeping on his bed? The King had denied it as being a child, but even now, Lurien felt the beginnings of doubt stirring in his mind. Standing, he crossed the room and set about lighting his candles, the lights dispelling some of his discomfort as they pushed the shadows aside. Sitting down atop the cushions next to the vessel, Lurien hesitated as his hand hovered over it.

Had it truly been a child, once? Was it still one? Could the process that turned it into a suitable container for the plague also have erased its capacity to think? To feel? Lurien shuddered as the King’s words echoed in his mind. This one was supposed to be perfect. If he tainted it...

Drawing his hand back, Lurien jumped when the vessel sharply raised itself into a sitting position. For a moment, he thought he could’ve registered panic on its expressionless face, but his perception of such a thing faded almost instantly. The vessel remained sitting, facing away from him, and Lurien couldn’t help but hesitate as it refused to move. None of the King’s documents had prepared him for this.

“Would you... like to get down from the bed?” he asked, despite not expecting a response, or even any sort of acknowledgement from it. When it didn’t move from its spot- not even to turn and look at him -Lurien huffed softly and moved to pick it up before gently setting it down on the floor, thankful that it didn’t suddenly drop to the ground when he let go of it.

Still, it would not look at him, and in the quiet of the room, he mumbled, “I hope I didn’t break it by allowing it to sleep.” The statement sounded absurd even to him, but what else could he do?

Even now, at the very least, he saw no reason to worry over it for the moment. Perhaps all was as it should be, and this was simply how the vessel worked? This was what he told himself as he moved to set up his canvas by one of the windows, his hands itching as soon as the opportunity to paint uninterrupted presented itself to him. Osservà likely wouldn’t return for a few hours yet, and the vessel had yet to move even as Lurien crossed the rooms several times to retrieve his supplies.

Once everything was in its place, Lurien found himself perched atop his seat with a startling lack of ideas in his mind.

With a brush in hand, he stared at the empty space in front of him and tried not to hiss with unfamiliar irritation as the wellspring of inspiration he usually drew from came up dry. Even the sound of rain against glass- normally a soothing and encouraging sound -did nothing to help. It was only when his gaze shifted to the vessel, its body still in the same position from where he’d placed it on the floor.

For a few seconds, he wondered whether or not he was truly committed to expending the materials on painting a subject he had no true feelings towards. Yet, as he stared at it, the shadows cast from his candles, the soft blue light coming from the windows, and even the slight sheen of its cloak drew his eye, and unthinkingly, his hands drifted towards his palette. Before he could think too much on it, he was already in the midst of blocking out the shadows its horns cast on the wall.

It was only hours later, when his arms had grown stiff, and his back sore from his admittedly poor posture that he finally set aside his paints and carefully took the canvas into his hands.

Had he truly made this? he thought, forcing himself not to let his fingers trail down the still-drying surface as he took in the painting in its entirety. There was a certain detail he’d paid to the vessel’s eyes- or rather, the holes in their mask where their eyes should have been, were they not empty and dark -and the subtle regality in its stance even though it was simply standing exactly where he’d left it hours ago. Lurien sighed with equal parts satisfaction and confusion. Never before had he a more enigmatic subject, but at the same time, never one so intriguing or inspiring.

Standing from his seat, he held tight to the edges of the canvas where his paint didn’t reach, and moved to kneel in front of the vessel, its gaze still unmoving. Tilting his head, he gingerly held out the painting so it could see his work.

“What do you think?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. It wouldn’t answer him, he knew that much. “I believe I managed to portray your likeness quite well, and if we’re to be spending our time together these next few years, I’ll much appreciate having such a compliant model to paint more often.” Lurien spoke with a smile, but as he watched the vessel’s expressionless face, some of the joy left him. Of course it wouldn’t react, but it would have been nice to know whether or not they felt anything towards-

It was cold, that was the first thing he registered. Cold and soft against his fingers- and when he looked down, a tiny hand had settled over his own at the edge of the canvas. The vessel’s hand. Lurien shuddered with an unknown feeling as it- _but was it an It?_ He was doubting himself again -leaned down the slightest bit to, maybe get a better look at what he’d painted. Holding his breath, he watched, his heart in his throat.

“Master Lurien? What are you doing?” Osservà’s voice had him suddenly clamping down on the edge of the painting and pulling it to his chest. When he glanced back at the vessel, it had returned to its former pose, and Lurien wondered for the briefest moment if he’d simply imagined them reaching out- touching his hand-

“I’m- I’m...” Standing sharply, he let out a breath, his head spinning. “I’m retiring for the night, Osservà,” he managed to get out, noting his assistant’s bewildered expression. “Thank you... for running my errands for me. Please, please take the morning off tomorrow.” Lurien felt as though his insides were caught in a vice.

“Are you sure? You don’t look well-” At this, an uncharacteristic hiss of anger escaped him, though he quickly doubled back, remembering what had happened between them earlier. “Sir?”

“Osservà, _please._ I’m telling you this as not as your employer but as your friend... you may come in during the afternoon but not a second before midday,” he said, hoping they didn’t notice the fragility in his voice when he spoke.

Lurien tried not to let the regret seep into his heart as they left the room without another word. Setting the painting back on the easel, he shuffled back to his bed on shaky legs before glancing back at the vessel. Selecting a few cushions from the far side of his collection, he set them on the ground and fixed it with a questioning look.

“...Lie down,” he said, watching as it obeyed the soft command and mechanically positioned itself on its back atop the pillows. Satisfied, Lurien closed his eye once more and tried not to think about what he’d seen- what he’d _felt._

The next few years were going to be difficult for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this chapter hurt to write, referring to Pure as an 'it' really sucks  
> Edit: OH, forgot to mention, the scene where Lurien paints Pure is inspired by SableGear's work ! (please upload it here already im dieing)


	6. The Fear of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien struggles with his feelings and the realization that things might not be what they seem when it comes to the vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: none, actually! It's *almost* pure fluff & comfort.

It was with an unfamiliar hesitance that Lurien approached Osservà. After the previous night, they’d done as he’d asked and hadn’t come up to the top of the spire until well past midday, but upon seeing him, they’d only barely acknowledged him before attending to their work in silence.

He knew he had to apologize, but at the same time...

Glancing at where the vessel stood- its face very nearly touching the glass window -Lurien let out a quick sigh before letting his arm rest on Osservà’s shoulder. This, he had done before. This, he could do again.

Though they jumped slightly at his touch, they slowly turned to look at him. “...Yes?” Their tone was dry and cold, and immediately Lurien regretted the action.

“Osservà, I-” his voice caught in his throat at the sight of their expression. Their eyes were misted over, and he wondered just how badly his words had affected them the day before. “Stop working for a moment. I know we’re slightly ahead of schedule. You can afford a break.”

As they stared up at him, he caught the barest hint of hope in their gaze. “If you say so, Master Lurien.” He hated the way they spoke with such formality. It was expected from most of the other Overseers, but from them? His childhood friend and closest companion? Lurien forced himself not to tremble as he took their hands in his and guided them back to his room.

“Sir-?” They began, only for him to shush them gently.

“Use my name, please,” he said, before leaning down slightly. “May I?” By common bug standards, Lurien was quite tall, and it had always amused him how Osservà seemed to feel entitled to that height at times when they were younger. Except now, he had his own use for such things.

Lurien noticed how they hesitated before nodding their agreement, but the moment his arms wrapped around their midsection, they were wholeheartedly clutching at his shoulders while he lifted them up and pressed his face into their neck, sighing.

“I’m sorry, Osservà. I’ve been less than kind to you recently and it hasn’t been fair, or honest of me. I wouldn’t ask for your forgiveness, but if you might find yourself willing to bestow it upon me... I’ll make it up to you soon, my friend. I promise.” He didn’t want to meet their eyes- not really. Lurien knew that sometimes his enigmatic behavior confused and frustrated Osservà, and it was only thanks to their patience and understanding that he hadn’t been left behind before, but he knew he couldn’t risk leaving them estranged from the truth for much longer. As he held them close to his chest, he was painfully aware of what lie just below, his breath shuttering.

“I don’t... Lurien, what are you keeping from me?” Their question was asked with such weight that Lurien instinctively held them tighter. Shifting back, he unceremoniously fell back onto the bed and held in a sob. It hurt, to conceal the truth from them. They were his best friend, his long-time companion in all things. They’d followed him to the city and stayed by his side every step of the way until his formal appointment as Keeper of the Spire. Osservà was, quite possibly, the only bug he really trusted.

Swallowing tightly, Lurien pulled away slightly, just enough so that he could see their expression- the concern in their eyes making it difficult for him to form words.

“It’s- I can’t, not right now, Osservà... But I will, soon,” he said. “I know you must be tired of hearing that. My excuses aren’t very good, are they?” When their hands slipped below his cloak, Lurien drew in a sharp breath, tensing slightly but soon melting into the touch when their arms wrapped around his upper torso. When had he been last touched like this? His mind buzzed with a combination of confusion and contentedness.

“Lurien, you- ah, actually, I think I understand.” He was relieved to hear their voice turn soft and quiet, and Lurien’s heart leapt when they tucked their head beneath his chin, the familiarity warming him to the core. “I don’t know if you remember this, but when we were children-” Osservà paused and Lurien felt their fingers dig into the soft scales covering his shell as they pressed themselves further against him. “-whenever something was bothering you, you wouldn’t tell me. Even if it was hurting you.. you didn’t want me to worry.”

When they looked up at him, he noted the hint of irritation in their eyes. “It was very foolish of you then, but it is equally foolish now. Especially when we’re in such a vital position of importance to this kingdom. Lurien... I may be your assistant in title, but I won’t tolerate being treated as anything less than your equal.”

At this, he could only nod slightly. “Of course, you’re right. I’ve been selfish, but not for much longer. You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to tell you, Osservà... It’s just that, now isn’t the right time. There’s so much I’ve had to think about, and although you hold just as much power as I do, there are things I simply cannot share with you, not yet,” he said, holding them a little tighter. “Please just wait a little longer for me.”

Lurien froze when he felt them shift, one of their hands moving to rest along the edge of his mask. It was only when he tilted his head up in a silent invitation that their fingers slipped beneath the white clay surface to curl into the down of his cheek, a pleased sigh escaping him as he leaned into their touch.

“If that is what it’ll take for you to finally be honest with me again, then fine, I will wait for you, Lurien,” they said with finality. Oh, what had he done to ever deserve them?

Dipping his head, Lurien hummed against their forehead, splaying his hands over their sides and taking in the delighted chittering they let out as the two of them simply held each other. “Thank you for this, Osservà...” he whispered, laughing silently when their hand moved from his cheek to cover his mouth.

“Shh.. no more talk, only rest,” they chided, and for once, he was glad to follow their example.

 

☾

 

“I don’t suppose you want to come away from the window, do you?” As usual, Lurien’s question went unanswered. The vessel remained in the same position as it had for the past several days, its blank eyes focused on some point outside. After the moment where he could’ve sworn it had reached out and touched him, it had reverted to its perfectly still state, only moving when Lurien commanded it to.

Osservà had, at some point, tried to command it as he did, but the vessel appeared to simply not register his assistant’s words, leaving them with a disinterest in it.

“Why do you continue to try and draw out a reaction from it? You said it yourself, it cannot think,” they said from across the room, though whether they were annoyed or disheartened by his attempts he didn’t know. Shaking his head slightly, Lurien gave the vessel one last glance before he moved away from it, instead choosing to sit in front of his telescope so he could polish the viewing lens.

“Nevertheless, it does not hurt to try,” he replied, carefully wiping the dust away from the magnifying crystal set into the metal casing. “The King was not very detailed in his explanation on what it was he expected out of this, but I suppose the Spire is as safe as any place to keep it. The only danger that could pose a threat to it here is your temper.”

To his credit, Osservà laughed in earnest at his joke, and Lurien felt a smile make its way onto his face at the sound. “For once, you are correct about something. The little thing doesn’t think I’m good enough to respond to. Fine by me, as long as the other Overseers still listen to what I have to say.”

Still grinning even as he raised the end of the telescope to his eye, Lurien hummed at their words. “The others wouldn’t dare, Osservà.” Below, he could clearly see the city streets and the crowds of bugs walking in the rain. Although the constant downpour was a slight hinderance when doing his job, years of trained observation had given him keen sight, even with the single eye he possessed. “Were you planning on staying up here again? I’d feel quite selfish, keeping you another night,” he mumbled, remembering how his assistant hadn’t gone home since the day they came to an understanding with each other. In response, Osservà yawned, barely sparing half a glance at the mounted timepiece across the room before making a noncommittal noise.

“Actually, I do think I’ll go back down. I’m sure you’re tired of me, so it’d be for the best if I leave you be for now,” they said jokingly, only for Lurien to raise his head sharply, nearly scraping his mask against the telescope as he spun to look at them.

“Never. Say that.” He didn’t know why, but their nonchalance set him off, a far away sensation of discomfort making itself known as they gave him a look.

After carefully stacking the papers they were holding on a nearby shelf, Osservà made their way to his side. “Calm down, you know I’m only making light. I haven’t stayed up here this long for nearly a year, and you’ve been almost as snappish as I am,” they soothed, bringing both their hands up to cup his face, causing him to sigh involuntarily. “I’ll be back in the morning, and you’re going to rest and hopefully be in a better mood come tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes... of course,” he mumbled out, dropping his head to lightly nuzzle the spot between their horns. “You’d best be going now. I’ll see you soon.” With one last gentle caress to his cheek, they were off, the sound of the lift’s rattling chains being all that was left once they were gone.

Now, he was alone. Or, he would be, if it weren’t for the vessel.

Rubbing his eye with the back of his hand, Lurien set his mask back into place and glanced back at the spot where it’d been standing only for it to not be there. The space in front of the window was startlingly empty, and for a moment, Lurien’s mind exploded with thoughts of what the King would do to him if he lost the vessel.

Death. Death was certain. He knew that, but what kind of death? The vessel was quite possibly the wyrm’s most prized possession, and the future savior of Hallownest. Immediately his breath quickened at the thought of his King discovering his failures.

“Oh, gods, where are you?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper as stood from his seat and cast his gaze around the room. How long had his limbs been shaking? Lurien was almost tempted to get on his hands and knees to look for the vessel, remembering how short it was. “Please don’t do this-”

A light tug on his cloak had him yelping with surprise, spinning about to see the creature in question staring up at him.

“You- you’re not supposed to do that, are you?” His voice wobbled even as he knelt down to meet its eyes. When he did, the vessel held its hand out. Looking at their tiny outstretched palm, Lurien felt the anxiety melt away to be replaced by confusion. Did it want something from him?

Reaching out, he was surprised by its speed when it snatched up his own hand and placed something small in the center before forcefully folding up his fingers around it. When he opened his hand once more he realized that the item was one of his extra lenses, the thing having undoubtedly fallen from its metal casing at some point.

“Oh! Thank you, I-” When Lurien next looked up, the vessel had already moved and was once again standing in front of the window, its hands pressed to the glass. “Ah...”

Getting back to his feet, Lurien re-assumed his position in front of the telescope and checked each of the lens holders, right up to the smallest one, which was missing the glass disc which he now held. After setting it once more- this time making sure the latch was sufficiently tightened -he looked back at the vessel.

“Do you assist the King like that, little thing?” It didn’t respond, no, he wasn’t expecting it to, but it did cant its head the slightest bit in his direction. Whether that was an agreement or not wasn’t something he could parse. Part of Lurien wanted to question it, wanted to rise up and immediately carry himself to the palace and ask the King if this thing-  _ no, no, no _ -was a thoughtless puppet like he’d implied it was. The instructions he’d been given-  _ empty, pure, perfect _ -said it was, it was supposed to be.

Focusing his attention on the telescope once more, his tried to steady his hands as he once again raised the end of the telescope up to his eye only to jump slightly when there was another pull on his cloak. Turning slightly to look at the vessel, he matched its gaze for a second before it raised a hand to point at the telescope.

“Do you...want to have a look?” he asked, blatantly ignoring the warning bells in his mind as it nodded at him. Reaching down, he carefully lifted the vessel up into his lap, shuddering at the softness of its shell. In his arms he could feel its fragility, and distantly he made a mental note to clear out the Spire of any sharp objects he might have laying around. “Now, it’ll take a bit to focus, and my telescope is different than the ones made for most, so you’ll have to cover one eye-” he mumbled softly, watching as it immediately covered the left hole in its mask with a hand before leaning forward to press its face to the eyepiece.

“Just give it a little tap to let me know when it’s focused,” Lurien absently wondered why he was so unbothered as he flicked the lenses into place. Briefly, he wondered if he should’ve pulled the telescope in to have the rainguard affixed to the end, but ultimately, when the vessel lightly tapped the side of the telescope with its small- so, so small -claws, he figured they wouldn’t mind the view that much. Leaning back slightly on the end of the chair, he quietly observed the little thing from where it was perched on his legs, its tiny body leaning forward and turning the telescope ever so slightly to look at something different.

Empty, thoughtless, a blank slate- that wasn’t what he was seeing in the creature before him. Lurien wanted to reach out for it and ask,  _ ‘Why are you the way you are?’ _ despite knowing he wouldn’t get any answers out of it. The vessel wasn’t a mindless tool. It couldn’t be.

Raising a hand to rub his face beneath his mask, Lurien let out a shuddering breath. Sacrifice, sacrifice,  _ sacrifice. _ Was he meant to go along with this? Either the vessel was exactly what the King was looking for, or even this one, now, was tainted. Forcing down a full-body shudder, he stared down at it- the curious thing that had now forgone covering its other eye and was now switching the sides it looked through with apparent enthusiasm.

At this point, all Lurien could hope for was that he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a head's up for next week's chapter, it Will get dark and heavy really fast, so uhhh, just be ready for that!


	7. The Vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien and the vessel visit to the White Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload this chapter but, Here i am ! Be warned this chapter gets into the bad kind of meaty  
>  **Warnings:** Manipulation, Objectification, PK being a huge creep towards both Lurien and Pure, briefly mentioned noncon, implication of "cannibalism", and a short section where Lurien has a panic attack. Proceed with caution!

It was at Osservà’s insistence that Lurien returned to the palace accompanied by at least three of his guardians. The Watcher Knights were large, silent, and incredibly good at keeping the crowds away as he himself guided the vessel down the raining streets of the weeping city, its head turning sometimes- possibly in an attempt to get a look at the other bugs that clamored about for a sight of their Watcher.

When they finally reached the palace grounds his knights shifted to walk behind him. Faced with the immense presence of the encounter that lie before them both, Lurien, for only a few moments, indulged the vessel and held its hand as he led it to the entrance. Just before the retainer posted at the front of the gate spotted them, he quickly let go of his charge and motioned them behind him. Fixing the retainer with a stare, he squinted slightly as he realized their appearance was wholly unfamiliar.

“You- there was another who held this place before you. I thought the greeters didn’t take shifts. Where are they?” he asked, taken aback when the retainer beamed in response.

As they polished their lapel with the edge of their cloak, they sniffed haughtily at him. “My predecessor has fulfilled their divine duty in service to our King. Their position is now vacated to me,” they said, before glancing down at the vessel and immediately stiffening. “May I... take you to the throne room? Watcher, Lurien?”

Wary of their response and odd use of his title, Lurien nodded and waved briefly to his knights, who took the signal to fold themselves up as best they could by the side of the palace.

Once inside, the retainer kept a careful distance away from them. Not far enough to be lost, but certainly not close enough that anyone would think they were guiding Lurien and the vessel to where the King was awaiting them. Taking the opportunity the privacy allowed him, he glanced down at his charge once more. Its stride was stiff and forced, and he could see the tightness in its shoulders as it kept to his side.

“As soon as the King has finished looking you over we’ll be going right back to the Spire, alright?” After days of slowly learning the vessel’s cues and barely imperceptible movements, Lurien caught the slight nod with ease, and stilled his hands beneath his robes before they could settle on its shoulder.

At the entrance to the throne room, the retainer took up post beside the doorway, their eyes noticeably downcast. To not focus on their mannerisms was a feat in itself, and to not begin trembling in the presence of the King himself was another. Within, he was seated in front of a table that was quite obviously meant to fit many more individuals than just one. The King could do what he pleased, however, no matter how strange the act might be.

“My Watcher... and, my Pure Vessel,” the wyrm’s voice was soft as always, and Lurien found himself once more on the ground in front of his monarch, only for that dry laugh-which-wasn’t-a-laugh to echo in his head. “So eagerly you prostrate yourself before me, my loyal servant. Enough of that, I haven’t called you here to watch you bow. How is my perfect creation?” The question nearly sent him into a coughing fit, but Lurien gracefully held himself as he stood- slowly, and wordlessly motioned for the vessel to approach the King with a slight tilt of his head.

To its credit, the Vessel didn’t so much as spare him a glance as it trotted to its creator, baring itself to be examined, unmoving and unflinching as the wyrm inspected it. Lurien didn’t know why the distress returned when he saw the King drag the very tips of his fingers down one of the vessel’s horns and against its face, or when he drew back its cloak and traced imaginary lines onto its shell.

“Perfect...” The way he said it made Lurien want to dig his claws into his own body, his mind going numb as he watched the rest of the inspection proceed without focusing on it. “You’ve done marvelous work, my Watcher.” Why did the King say that? Lurien didn’t even know what he was doing in relation to the vessel’s growth.

“Thank you, my King,” he spoke without heart, though whether or not the wyrm noticed he didn’t know. The vessel was sent back to his side, and Lurien held himself still, unwilling to look at it just set. Later. Later he would see to it in the Spire. For now he had to hold-  _ to hold- _ “My knights are outside. Wait for me there.” The command was not truly a command, they both knew this, but the Vessel obeyed, turning without a single pause and leaving Lurien alone with the Pale King.

“You control it with ease. Impressive, my Watcher.” Lurien could only bow at this. “Come.”

The irony didn’t miss him, with how easily that voice encouraged his legs to move, his body to bend beneath the King’s whims, and before Lurien knew it, he was seated beside his monarch, a silver dish piled high with... Whatever it was, he didn’t know, the smell unfamiliar and its appearance unremarkable. It was only when the wyrm lifted a small metal tong with a piece of the strange substance impaled on the end and lifted it to his mouth that the dread truly set in.

“Are you hungry? You always come to me swaying where you stand. Certainly your assistants are keeping up with your health?” The King asked, offering Lurien some of the unknown food. His stomach rolling with discomfort, Lurien shook his head.

“Y-yes... you’re very gracious, my Monarch, but I regretfully ate before the trip,” he replied, his words rushed and breathy as his body trembled. Thankfully, the wyrm only gave him a look of nonchalance as he drew the dish back and took another bite, the sound awakening something primal and terrified in Lurien’s chest.

“Very well. Enough pleasantries,” the King hummed, a low, droning noise that had Lurien’s thoughts melting away. Focus,  _ focus- _ “The finalization of the plan is still several years off, but Lurien.. you are prepared to commit to this, yes?”

“Of course, my King,” he responded without thinking, but even then, the words he spoke felt wrong, as though they weren’t his to say. “Anything for you, for my Kingdom...”

“For  _ me _ will be enough.” Lurien gasped when he felt the wyrm’s hands slip beneath the front of his cloak.  _ “Attend to your King, Lurien...” _ Of course of course  _ of course- _

_ Wait- _ He’d drawn back instinctively, his hands coming up to wrap around the King’s wrists, fear commanding his body as he stared down at the wyrm, wild-eyed and limbs taut. “Y- your majesty... what- what are you doing?” he asked, standing sharply when the wyrm pulled away, fixing Lurien with a stare that made him feel like every piece of his being was under scrutiny.

“Lurien... do you not want to please your Monarch?” Yes, yes, he did,  _ he did- _

Letting out a cry of pain, Lurien clutched at his head and groaned softly, his eye filling up with tears. “I do- my King I do, but-” He stiffened the moment a pale limb settled on his shoulder and pulled him even further away from the wyrm.

“My love, have you forgotten your current priorities?” The Queen’s voice was a soothing balm to his frayed mind, and Lurien straightened in her hold even as the King turned his eyes to her. Root remained unflinching under his gaze, and a certain thankfulness reached Lurien’s mind as the two beings held each other in perfect balance. It was either a few seconds or several hours before the royals broke their stare, but when it happened the Queen was once again upon her husband with conviction in her voice. “Your meeting with Herrah- the Deepnest envoys? I’m sure Lurien has to return to his Spire, and you-” her tone turned low and commanding, “-are to be more diligent about the duties you have brought upon yourself,  _ without _ distracting those whose work you rely on.”

The King was silent for a few moments, his imposing posture shifting until he was bowed before the Queen. “You are right, my Lady,” he said, before glancing at Lurien. “My apologies for keeping you, Watcher. You are dismissed.” Without waiting for either of them to say anything, he stepped out of the room as several retainers hurried in to clean away the remnants of the wyrm’s meal.

This time when Lurien saw them rush to discard the meat- and he could see it now, the soft pieces of flesh neatly pared and cut apart to the point where they were almost completely unrecognizable -he watched the retainers avoid looking directly at what was left as they picked up the plates and scurried out, likely to toss the uneaten scraps somewhere for the beasts to feast on. At the sight of their wary glances and nervous movements, Lurien thought back to the retainer who used to stand outside the palace and his complaint to the King-

“Oh, gods,” he gasped out, dry heaving into his hands as Root pulled him away from the throne room. “No... no no no-”

“Shh.. hush, Lurien. Be still now. Do not think of this. Calm yourself.” The Queen’s voice made it easier to focus on moving his legs. His uneven steps balanced out as they slowly gained more distance from the throne room, and by the time they were almost to the palace entrance Lurien could finally hold himself properly upright without Root’s help. “I am sorry...”

“What for, your Majesty?” He posed the question instinctively, and raised a hand to his mouth even as his insides churned wildly with discomfort.

In response, Root sighed and drew away slightly, glancing towards the entrance with eyes clouded by turmoil. “I am sorry you had to get involved with this- my husband’s plans, the results of my complacency- It’s all become so very complicated, and now here you are,” she said, her branches wilting even as she spoke. “Your child- it is unforeseen in my beloved’s visions. His sight cannot touch it, just as his words cannot hold you down anymore.”

“My ch-  _ Root!” _ he cried out quietly, glancing about to see whether or not they were heard. “Please- please, he cannot know-” Lurien’s words wrapped around themselves and soon the Queen’s arm was around his shoulders once more, pressing a limb over his mask.

“He does not know, and he will not know because you will not tell him, and you will  _ never _ show your child to him,” she commanded, and although it wasn’t the same as when the King had summoned him, he could feel the edges of his mind bending under her influence. “Promise me this, Lurien... Promise me you will keep this to yourself. I was never allowed a child by my dearest wyrm. His brood, the power they hold, it means competition, and he will see no challengers of future, past, or present to his throne.”

Unable to speak, Lurien nodded, raising his hands to squeeze her offered limb tightly before she ushered him forth out of the palace.

“Go now, my Watcher... and the next time my husband summons you here, don’t come alone.” Her words rang in his head even as he carried himself mechanically to where his knights and the vessel were waiting for him. As they proceeded past the palace grounds, Lurien waited until they were on the lift back up to the city before drawing in a sharp breath, his body shaking as his knights drew closer to him, offering themselves up for support.

Leaning against the side of one of them, he absently held out a hand for the vessel to take as the group slowly made their way to the Spire. While focusing on the point of contact between them both, for once in his life, Lurien hoped he wouldn’t have to return to the palace any time soon.

 

☾

 

It hurt. His thoughts were a formless collective in his mind as Lurien stumbled into the room the moment the lift reached its destination, the vessel close behind him.

“Sir-?” Osservà’s voice drew him to attention, and through the fog of emotions muddling up his thoughts, Lurien shambled towards them and fell to his knees before enveloping the smaller bug in his arms. Their confused questions of concern melded together as Lurien held his assistant tightly, drawing in their comforting presence and sighing. This was  _ right- _ this was where he should be, with them, with his-

“Lurien? Are you alright?” When their tone shifted to near panic, he drew back so he could look at their face, his hands trembling as he lifted his mask up and held their now shocked gaze.

“No- no I’m not alright,” he said, still shaking as they leaned upwards to carefully frame his head in their own hands- gentle fingers skimming his cheeks as he held the tears back. Not now,  _ not now- _

At his side, the vessel latched onto his robes, both of its tiny hands clutching fabric and drawing his eye away from Osservà. “Oh.. my apologies, little one, I-” he paused and swallowed tightly before giving his assistant another glance. When they pulled away, he slid his mask back down over his face with a shudder before lifting the vessel into his arms. “Join me in my quarters, please?” The worried look they gave him wasn’t unfamiliar, and perhaps that was what hurt the most as they nodded and followed him to his room.

There was a brief moment where Lurien thought to simply draw the curtains closed as usual, but he moved on instinct, and as soon as Osservà was next to him, his hand flew to the switch on the wall. The normally heavy lever clicked as he pressed down on it, and the sound of heavy metal slamming into place behind them echoed in the empty air.

“Lurien- what?” Osservà sounded scared, why? He was the one who should- no, no  _ no- _

“I was wrong...” he whispered out, holding the vessel a little tighter, even as its hands drew up fistfuls of his cloak from where it was pressed to his chest. How had he not seen it? How unaware could he have been? “The King- he’s... no, we were all wrong. Osservà..” Lurien let out a sob as he slid to the ground, his back pressed to the wall. “I’m so foolish, to think, to believe that I could have ever-!”

A scream of frustration ripped itself from his throat, and following that, Lurien finally broke down in earnest as he felt Osservà’s arms wrap around his torso. At any other time he would’ve been afraid they’d notice the now prominent swell of his midsection, but he couldn’t care in the moment. His mind reeled as he thought of the wyrm’s touch- his thoughts all blending together into one as his breaths came in short pants.

“Lurien- please, what’s going on? What happened at the palace?” It was a surprise, to have his mask pushed up by someone other than himself. But this wasn’t just anybody. With the mask gone, however, he knew his terror- his distress -was on full display. Hiccuping softly, Lurien leaned into their hold even more.

“Too- too many things, Osservà. A child- I am helping him raise a child for a sacrifice...” he whispered out in between small noises of distress. “You should have seen the way he looked at it-  _ them- _ gods.. I can’t-” His vision blurred even more, and when his tears splashed onto the vessel’s mask he barely noticed when they let go of him to hastily wipe away the moisture. “There has to be another way, this cannot possibly be the only solution to saving the kingdom- right?”

When Osservà’s head pressed against his neck, Lurien tried to still his shaking body, settling one arm around them with another around the vessel. “I’m sorry, Lurien. You know I can’t answer that.” His assistant’s voice was grounding, but their inability to reassure him did nothing to soothe him. “Can you explain what you mean? Anything at all-”

“They’re special to him.” The words came unbidden but when the vessel looked up sharply at Lurien he knew he’d said the right ones. “They’re important- not just to the kingdom but to the King himself and, and I don’t know how he feels about them, not truly. His Majesty is still as unknowable as he has ever been, but when he was looking at them, I could see it. They hold a value that words cannot convey.” In his hold, the vessel shook lightly, and settling himself best he could, Lurien held them close.

“When he looked at me, however... It was- he stared at me like I was something to be consumed...” Eaten like the retainer who had once welcomed him to the palace. The King had known- somehow, he had to -to choose that one retainer. Or, perhaps, they’d simply ended up there over time.  _ Entertainment, _ the King had called them all. Was eating some form of entertainment to him, or was it the act of watching his servants try to please him before he became bored and-

Lurien’s stomach rolled with horror at the thought. Did the King see him as food? No- it was much worse. Lurien was no meal despite being as much a plaything to the wyrm as his retainers. Instead, he was-

“Sir-? Sir! Lurien!” Osservà’s worried expression forced Lurien back into the present. “If... If what you said is true then you can’t go back to the palace, not even for a summons.”

“But I  _ must, _ Osservà,” he responded, although his voice was fraught with distress at the idea of having to once again be under scrutiny by his King. “Despite all of this I am still a servant to the Monarch of Hallownest, and if I don’t go, there will be no one to watch over them.” At this, Osservà’s gaze shifted just slightly to look at the vessel, which had by now reattached themselves to the front of Lurien’s cloak.

“I... I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say-” when they next looked up at him, helplessness painted across their face, Lurien wanted nothing more than to make it so they would never have a reason to look that way again. Osservà shouldn’t have to be afraid or worried about him, and yet- “Lurien... are you sure you’re well?” The question made him pause.

Could he be, knowing what he knew now?

Shakily getting to his feet, Lurien let go of his assistant while the vessel continued to cling to him- his arm still supporting their tiny body as he took a few teetering steps before collapsing onto his bed. “No, Osservà, not right now...but I will be, eventually,” he sighed out, feeling more worn from the events of the day than he did after months of work. “Thank you, my friend, for everything you do for me.”

“Of course,” they said, and this time when they approached the bed- equally hesitant and eager in their movements -Lurien wasted no time in pulling them down, his arms wrapping around them loosely while the vessel curled into his chest. “Is this...?”

“Just for the night,” he mumbled, uncaring of how, in response, they gently lifted his mask off his head and pushed it to the side before settling a hand on his cheek.

Although they still had much to discuss, for a moment, Lurien could pretend otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, we're halfway through the first arc of this fic... I've been working really hard on it, but after I've got a buffer (say, two more chapters on top of the two i've already got written) I might go back to working on my other series for a little bit. Thank you all for being so patient with me, and as usual, comments make me write faster (and better too!)!


	8. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King returns to retrieve his vessel at the worst possible time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so caught up in the hornet trailer release i almost forgot to upload this chapter today! whoopsies  
>  **Warnings:** nongraphic childbirth (?? if you can even call it that) & a (very) brief callback to the events of the prologue

It was several days before Lurien felt comfortable enough to leave his room, with Osservà dutifully bringing his work to him and then sending it down again. It was a few weeks before he felt safe enough to descend to the lower levels of the spire and mingle with his fellow bugs, their well-wishes and concern warming him from within. After another month, Lurien was able to go outside with the accompaniment and protection of his knights.

Yet throughout all his excursions, he never left without the vessel at his side.

After the day they both returned from the palace, Lurien found himself drawing closer to his King’s creation. Even Osservà slowly shrugged off their veil of disinterest for the vessel the moment they began to let their true self show.

In comparison, to continue hiding his condition, Lurien had taken to wearing longer, heavier robes. No one questioned it, not even his assistant. He was the richest bug in the city, and if he wanted to display that wealth and opulence in the form of covering up his body with layers upon layers of fabric, then most accepted that it was his right. What they didn’t notice was the much shorter being that was obscured by said layers of fabric, and that was just what Lurien expected. The vessel went unseen from where they were either hugging his legs or being cradled against his side- the bulk of his robes concealing them from view.

It felt right.

“You know, we can’t keep calling them that.” Osservà’s voice had him looking up from where he was hunched over a few documents, a slight twinge in his shell letting him know he should probably avoid making such sharp movements if he could help it.

Shifting slightly so he could look at them while continuing to mechanically repeat his signature on the pages below, Lurien hummed out an acknowledgement. “We can’t keep calling who what?” he asked, noting his assistant’s amused huff.

“The vessel- we can’t keep calling them  _ The Vessel,” _ they responded, “it’s not a proper title, or even a proper name. It would be like if you called me Common Bug or if I called you-”

_ “Half-bred beast?” _ Lurien mumbled out before blinking and pausing in his writing, noticing how his hand had streaked off the page, leaving splatters of ink along the desk’s surface. “I... You’re right, Osservà, but what shall we call them, if not that?” he asked, moving to grab one of his painting rags from the corner of the room to clean up the mess he’d made while thinking of older- worse times.

As he stood, the being- or perhaps, he should start considering them a child in earnest -glanced up at him from where they were seated in front of the window. More often than not he’d find them using one of his pillows as a rest for them to perch on while watching the rain. Other times they used it to rest their head on while they watched him work. Returning their look, he waved at them with the hand he’d been using to write.

To his amusement, they climbed to their feet and hurried to his side before grasping at his ink-stained hand with their small black claws, carefully turning it over and pressing their own hand into his palm.

Unable to hide his laughter, Lurien let them inspect him as he continued cleaning. “We’re not quite the same, little one, but I suppose for the moment we’re a bit closer to matching.” Their response to his hand being dyed as black as their shell was, in a way, adorable. Pure, even- “Ah- that’s it!”

“What’s it?” Osservà questioned, even as they busied themselves with re-organizing the results of the city’s most recent census.

Lifting up the vessel into his lap, Lurien turned and waited for his assistant to look at them both before he excitedly lifted up his charge.  _ “Pure! _ We’ll call them Pure, since that’s what they are, truly,” he said, before setting them down again and letting them resume control of his hand. “It’s fitting, yes?”

At this, Osservà gave him an odd look. “Perhaps, but isn’t it a bit  _ too _ accurate? You said the King calls them his Pure Vessel. Is this not simply shortening their title to something easier to say?” Lurien mulled over their words for a minute.

“I suppose, but, it’ll only be between the two of us. Their official title means nothing here, and if anything, it’s even better like this. Now their name has a meaning that has nothing to do with the King’s wishes.” Apparently his words had the desired effect as Osservà’s pensive expression shifted to understanding, then acceptance.

“Well, if that’s the way you see it, then Pure it is,” they acquiesced. “What do they think of being called as such?”

Blinking once, Lurien looked down at the vessel-  _ the child _ -once more. “Tell me, little one, what do you think of us referring to you by that name?” He knew they wouldn’t respond verbally, but their eager nodding banished any remaining doubts from his mind. “Excellent! Then things are settled,” he said with exuberance, before a twinge in his side forced him to set them-  _ Pure _ -on the ground.

“Well, now that’s all taken care of,” he began, letting out a short breath when he stood. Glancing across the room at Osservà, he realized they’d once again engrossed themselves in their work. “The King is coming to the spire tomorrow.”

“...Is that so?” they asked, their tone turning low even as they continued with their self-appointed tasks. “Should I be here when he arrives?”

“I would be incredibly grateful if you were, my friend.” Lurien couldn’t hide his discomfort from them, though he wished he could. “He’s only coming back to retrieve them-” he gestured towards Pure, who had re-situated themselves in front of the window after Lurien stopped paying attention to them. “-and I’d rather not be alone.” Osservà wasn’t obligated to stay with him at all times, and yet, some part of him still wanted-

“Don’t worry, Master Lurien. I’ll be at your side the entire time. Please get some rest,” they said, smiling at him softly before waving him off to his room.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Lurien brushed past them, his fingers ghosting over their shoulders before he slipped into his private quarters and quickly buried himself in pillows and blankets. Sighing restlessly, it wasn’t until Pure’s tiny form stepped into the room and clambered over the piles of cushions to situate themselves at his side that he could relax.

As they curled up against him, Lurien sighed and pulled them the slightest bit closer before releasing his mind to sleep.

 

☾

 

Lurien awoke to dizzied awareness, a rolling wave of nausea crashing over him the moment he tried to sit up in bed. Slowly bracing himself with his arms, he pushed himself upright, taking uneven, staggered gasps. Pulling his mask off, he sighed with relief as he breathed in the cool air.

It was only when he tried to stand that a sharp cry of pain spilled out, one of his hands quickly moving to cover his own mouth as he shuddered with surprise. It hurt.  _ Why did everything hurt? _

At his side, Pure sat up sharply at the noise he’d made. Perhaps they only wanted to reassure him, but the moment their hands made contact with his midsection Lurien  _ shrieked, _ his body writhing at the sensation _. _

They drew back as though they’d been burned, and as Lurien hastily blinked away the tears of pain that accumulated in his eye, he looked back at them and saw fear in their posture. Their hands were shaking, and with a quick breath to brace himself, he leaned over to settle a hand between their horns.

“I- I’m sorry, little one-” he gasped out, “I’m not sure what’s wrong with me, just... please avoid touching me for the time being.” Their sharp nod was a relief to see, and after a few seconds with no contact, Lurien managed to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily. “Is- is Osservà outside? Do you think you could get them for me?”

Pure nodded once more, and nearly reached up for Lurien’s hand before pulling their arm back sharply, apparently remembering what had happened the last time they touched him. Shaking their head slightly, they slipped out of the room, and as soon as they vanished beyond the curtains, he choked out a groan of pain and slid to the floor.

It was only when he did so that he realized- the terror turning into full-blown panic as he slid a hand down the front of his shell, stopping just above the place where the swell of the egg should have been.

“No- no no no-! Not now, this can’t be happening now!” he cried to himself, “Can’t you wait just one more day?” The question sounded absurd even to him, but his pain-addled mind wasn’t focused on making sense as he climbed back onto his bed, his claws sinking into the fabric beneath him as he tried not to focus on the convulsions spreading through his body.

He was unaware of how much time had passed as he lay there trembling- his mind consumed with agony.

“Lurien, Pure came to my quarters and wouldn’t leave until I followed them b- oh, gods,  _ Lurien-” _ Osservà’s voice- they were here,  _ they were here _ -had gone from confused to terrified in an instant, and when Lurien blinked, they were at his side, their hands awkwardly hovering over him as they glanced from his face to his now obviously distended shell. “Lurien,  _ what happened?” _

He hadn’t been expecting the protectiveness in their voice- disgust maybe, or even disappointment would have been normal reactions, but the concern that bled out had Lurien crying even harder than before.

“I... Osservà-” before he could continue, a strangled noise clawed its way out of his throat, his grip on the bed tightening. “You- you have to wait with Pure, outside,” he managed to say in between each agonized breath. “The King, he can’t- he can’t know about this, please,  _ you can’t let him see-” _ Lurien’s hurried, desperate words were quickly covered up by Osservà’s gentle shushing, their hands tentatively coming up to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

“I won’t let him in here, I promise, but Lurien, what did you do? How did this-” their voice slowly petered out when they saw the look in his eye. Lurien’s mind was swimming with guilt, fear, uncertainty... but as Osservà’s expression shifted from confusion, to understanding, and then a fierce glare. Though their touch remained gentle, their next words were a low hiss of righteous anger. “This is the King’s doing? The wyrm did this to you?” they asked, deadly calm.

Lurien didn’t want to meet their eyes, but when their hands settled over his own, his breath hitched. “It was just... he came to me, and I was alone and-” inhaling sharply, Lurien looked back at their face to see them watching him with worry shining in their gaze, “-he asked me what I’d give to him, so I told him I’d give him everything and- and I did, I gave him all I had, Osservà, and all I had was myself.”

For a minute, all was silent in the room. Beneath the quiet was a low hum, and Lurien wished they’d say something- anything. Osservà dipped their head and Lurien winced even as they squeezed his hand gently in between theirs. When they next looked up, twin streams of tears were dripping off their face.

“Lurien-  _ Lurien I’m sorry-!” _ they sobbed out, “I should have been there with you! If I hadn’t gone home-” Before they could finish, Lurien moved to cup their cheeks, forcing down the pain that simmered just below the surface of his shell.

“I would’ve told you to leave, Osservà, and then it would have happened anyways. I wasn’t in my right mind- the King... his presence is so unfathomably powerful, I couldn’t have denied him. Don’t blame yourself for this, there wasn’t anything you could’ve done,” he murmured softly, his words turning into a whimper as another wave of agony consumed his mind. “Please, all I ask of you now is to not tell the King. My child- he can’t learn that they exist-”

Both bugs paused as the familiar sound of rattling metal reached them. Immediately, Lurien covered his mouth with two hands. The wyrm was here, he was coming-  _ he was coming for them- _

“Stay here- stay here and be absolutely quiet, Lurien. I’ll handle this,” Osservà said, glancing down at Pure and giving them a piteous look. Wiping the tears from their face, they steeled themselves and moved to hold Pure’s hand, the vessel in question giving Lurien a glance even as they let Osservà lead them away. “Let us go to meet your creator, little one.”

After seeing his friend and charge leave the room, Lurien inhaled sharply. It was a slow and wretched endeavor, climbing off the bed and crawling to the opposite side of the room, but when he reached it, he could see Osservà and Pure standing in front of the lift outside. The King was almost there.

Raising one arm, he clawed for purchase against the wall, dragging himself up just high enough to reach the switch and pull it down- the heavy metal door descending and locking into place, separating him from the other room. With that one act done, Lurien let himself slide back down to the ground, each breath becoming a labored gasp.

All he could do now was wait, and pray the wyrm would not come looking for him.

 

☾

 

Osservà was seldom ever truly worried about anything. Their job was an important, yet simple one, and the luxury of being in the service of Lurien made their work easier to bear. The Keeper of the Spire- their childhood friend -often made their heart race in more ways than one on multiple occasions, and his odd behavior from the past few months had constantly set them on edge and made them anxious, but he’d reassured them, asked them not to worry. Except they did. The sudden push and pull, how he randomly fell ill for seemingly no reason- none of it had made sense, until now.

_ He was pregnant, _ they thought to themselves, even as they stood in front of the still moving lift.  _ He was pregnant this entire time and he never told me. I didn’t even notice until I was forced to see it. _

What did that say about them?

At their side, the vessel- Pure -held themselves perfectly still. They’d let go of each others hands as soon as they reached the elevator. It wouldn’t do to have the King see such an interaction, and it wouldn’t do if the King found Lurien in the state he was in either. Lurien was trusting them, depending on them to keep him safe-

_ This time, _ to keep him safe  _ this time. _ After they’d failed in their duty before.

_ For our protector of highest caste, who overlooks the most precious of Hallownest’s people. To the Keeper of the Spire, the Watcher who keeps this kingdom’s heart beneath their gaze, you pledge... _ They’d promised to uphold their oath, not just out of duty, but because Lurien was their friend and they l-

It was almost a shock to them when the lift’s chains finally stopped moving. Their thoughts had been a distraction, but thankfully not enough that the presence of the King went unnoticed. Immediately, Osservà dropped into a low bow, ignoring the discomfort that swam under the surface of their shell as they postured themselves before the one who had caused Lurien such prolonged suffering.

“Your Majesty, welcome back,” they said, trying not to let their disgust show. “The vessel is ready to depart.” At this, the King slightly inclined his head in their direction, only glancing at Pure before fixing Osservà with a look.

“I can see that... Pray tell, where is my Watcher? I was led to believe that  _ he _ would be here to greet me, not his-” the wyrm’s gaze raked over them,  _ “-servant.” _ He said the word as though the very idea of having to speak with someone of Osservà’s rank was an insult.

Forcing themselves to keep an even tone, they held their bow. “You have my greatest apologies, Sire. Master Lurien has unfortunately fallen bedridden once more. I’m the only one who has spoken with him today, and he insisted he be confined to his quarters until further notice.” The King barely acknowledged them as he moved to step past them.

“In that case, I’ll simply give him my well wishes before I depart-” Osservà almost threw themselves in front of him before he could get off of the lift.

“No!” they cried, only to draw back sharply when they realized what they’d done. “I mean- your Majesty, Master Lurien is very unwell. He didn’t even allow me or the vessel to come near him, so afraid he was that we might catch whatever illness he has. I- I can deliver your message to him, so that you do not risk your own health. If he discovered that I disobeyed his direct orders, it would not end well for myself.” Their words came out rushed- desperate, but they could see the King turning over his words in his head.

When he fixed them with a stare, Osservà tried not to shift underneath its oppressive force. His eyes bored into theirs, and in the back of their mind, they could feel a faint itch- like a wound begging to be scratched at. “Are you sure that he is quite so disposed? Lurien insisted that he was recovering, not getting worse,” he said, looking past them into the empty room. “If something is wrong-”

“Master Lurien has always been this way, your Majesty. Ever since he was young,” they responded quickly, hoping he would believe the half truth. “He likely wanted to avoid making you worry about his condition. This is one of the rare instances where being sick has left him so incapacitated, and with all his work...” Osservà trailed off slowly, hoping the King would understand.

Thankfully, he only seemed to consider it for a few more seconds before shaking his head lightly, an airy, disappointed noise leaving him as he wordlessly beckoned Pure to his side with a wave of his hand.

“Very well, I shall converse with my Watcher another time,” he acquiesced, before fixing Osservà with a quick glare. “However, if you ever interrupt me in such a way ever again, I will see that Lurien acquires... better help. Farewell, servant.”

Thinking it pertinent to avoid speaking any longer, Osservà bowed once more and moved to flip the switch that would send the lift back down. Just before they descended out of sight, they gave Pure a look while the wyrm’s eyes were focused on the opposite wall.

To think that whenever they weren’t in the spire, they were living with  _ that. _ Shuddering, Osservà waited until the chains stopped moving once more before hastily making their way to the back of the room, gently knocking on the metal door.

“Lurien... the King is gone- I’m back. Open the door? Please?” Their inquiry hung in the air, the only reply they received being silence. “Lurien- Lurien? Don’t do this- by the gods don’t do this to me. Not now.  _ Not now!” _ Before they knew it they were weakly clawing at the door’s surface, tears beginning to well up in their eyes. “You selfish fool, I stood up to the Monarch of Hallownest for you! Don’t leave me out here- you can’t- no...”

It was only through sheer luck that when the door opened they managed to catch themselves before they fell forward, a sharp gasp escaping them as they took in the state of the one they’d been protecting. Lurien looked broken from where he half lay on the ground, one arm outstretched to reach the switch, his face covered in dried tears. When he reached out for them, Osservà immediately fell to their knees and cradled his head in their hands, their panicked gaze flickering from one point to another.

“Lurien? Are you alright? Do- do I need to get someone?” they asked, their words beginning to slur together as they shook with fear for him. “Don’t let go,  _ you can’t-” _

After a few short breaths, he looked up at them and smiled weakly. “Of course not. I can’t go anywhere,” he mumbled, “and I wouldn’t want to leave you behind.” Shaking, Osservà pressed their face against his, holding him tight and forcing back their tears.

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving this time, you can do this-” they whispered out, the encouragement sounding dry even to them.

To their surprise, he laughed- an airy sound that only made their chest tighten. “Why would I worry? You’re here with me...” he said, before shuddering.

A second later, Lurien threw his head back and  _ screamed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me asks abt this AU on my bloge (eggroyalty.tumbl) bc it makes me write faster bc i love inspo /eyes emoji/


	9. The Reconcilliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien and Osservà recoup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none! enjoy!

“Well...from what I can tell, it’s just fine. The shell is intact- not too soft, or too brittle- there’s a good weight to it, so it’s not empty either, and if you hold it... by all rights, it’s in perfect health.” Monomon’s inspection concluded with her passing off the egg to Osservá, who carefully settled it into the ornate basket they’d brought with them to transport and protect the precious object. Across from them, Lurien couldn’t help but let out a noise of longing, which was abruptly cut off the moment Monomon grasped the sides of his face with her tentacles. “You, on the other hand... Malnourished, fragile,  _ thin as a blade of grass-! _ No wonder you nearly died in the process. Lurien, you ridiculous thing, what possessed you to ignore your own needs in such a way?” At this, Lurien tripped over his words in his haste to try and explain himself.

“I- I was- my  _ priorities, _ Monomon-” he was silenced almost as soon as he’d began with another one of her limbs over his mouth.

“Your  _ priorities _ should have been caring for yourself and your child... You put the both of you at risk with such foolishness,” she chided. “So much could’ve gone wrong. You’re very lucky to be alive right now, Lurien.” Huffing softly, he averted his gaze from hers and glanced towards where Osservá was watching over his egg. Their hold on the basket was tender, but their expression as they stared at the far wall was colder than ice. “Now, I’m sure Quirrel is wondering why I’ve locked myself in here with you three. Do yourself a favor, look after yourself, and come back in a few weeks so I can check over you both again.”

At this, Lurien could only nod, standing slowly from where he’d been perched at the edge of Monomon’s moat before catching up with Osservá, who was already half out the door by the time he’d moved to leave.

The carrier for the egg had been fashioned out of an old case meant for transporting objects of great value and fragility across the kingdom. No one would suspect that inside, there was such a valuable and fragile object held within. Only when it was in Osservá’s hands did Lurien manage to avoid feeling nervous, his assistant’s dedication to the safety of the egg was almost as strong as their insistence to keep Lurien at arm’s length.

Since the night the King had retrieved Pure from the spire, and the hours later where Lurien had nearly perished in labor, Osservá had watched over him with utmost care and concern- attending to his egg, the single precious thing that resulted from what felt like an eternity of pain -before avoiding him as soon as it became clear that Lurien wouldn’t die as a result.

He didn’t blame them.

“Thank you, for looking after me, Osservá,” he said, as they both made their way from the Archives to the stag station. They pointedly ignored his gaze, but gave him a noncommittal noise in response. “May... may I hold them?” The question was timid- possibly more timid than it should’ve been, and Osservá’s eyes barely flickered in his direction.

“When we’re back at the spire, you can. A breeze could knock you over at this point, and you wouldn’t want to drop them, would you?” Lurien tried to ignore how much their words stung despite the truth in them. In the wake of the all that had happened over the last few days- it was always Lurien who failed to take proper care of his own egg. Although they were clearly upset with him, Osservá had been the one to direct him in caring for it.

_ That’s going to be too cold- hold it closer, but not too tightly.. Make sure it’s resting slightly above you when you lie down so you don’t roll over and crush it- and don’t forget to clean the surface so disease can’t latch on-! _ Osservá fretted and fawned over Lurien’s egg as if they were its second parent. Though, if that thought made his heart race and his head swim with confusion and excitement, he was careful enough to not mention it when they were already terse with him.

Lurien felt sick.

It was still early by the time they both made it back to the Spire, and as soon as Osservá set down the carrier, Lurien hurried to take the top off, his hands settling on the surface of the egg with a sigh of relief. When he leaned over to press his cheek to it, he could’ve sworn there was a certain warmth there. Letting the tension and stress melt away from his body, he focused on the point of contact between himself and the egg before glancing up at where Osservá was busying themselves across the room.

“The King...” he started, watching how Osservá’s shoulders tensed at the mention of the wyrm himself, “The King is expecting us to retrieve Pure today.” Lurien tried not to stare, but it was almost impossible not to notice his assistant’s face shifting into a glare. Placing the cover back over the egg, Lurien felt a pang in his chest as it vanished from sight.

“I’ll accompany you to the Palace then, Master Lurien,” they responded, a quiet harshness to their voice. Somehow, even when they were upset with him, they managed to make themselves sound reassuring.

This time, when they took the lift down together, Lurien extended a hand towards them. If they didn’t take it, he’d leave them be. He could understand if they wanted to keep their distance- and if they decided that this was the last time they were going to help him...

When their fingers intertwined with his own and squeezed his hand tight, his gaze immediately focused on their face. “I’m still here, Lurien, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lurien hiccuped out a sob and nodded.

 

☾

 

Instead of relying on his knights for protection this time around, Lurien and Osservá took the servant’s route to the stag stations. The pathways normally meant for the underlings of high-class bugs were well hidden and out of sight, and at such a time of day, were relatively abandoned.

While riding the royal stag- a steed that was ironically ridden only by the King’s servants and not himself -Lurien had to force himself not to wince every time the beast’s gait faltered or skipped. At his side, Osservá carefully settled an arm around his back in an attempt to steady him. However, when they arrived at the palace station, getting off proved itself to be another ordeal entirely.

“Watch your step now-” When he climbed out of the seat, Osservá was waiting for him at the bottom. At any other time, it would be amusing how they expected to be able to catch him if he fell, but when Lurien stumbled the moment he reached the ground he couldn’t help but let out a noise of surprise as the smaller bug held him up. “What did I just say?”

“I- I’m sorry-” Lurien whispered out, even as he straightened up, his assistant gingerly patting his side. “Osservá-”

“The King is expecting you, isn’t he? It’d be rude to keep him waiting any longer, Master Lurien,” they said quietly. Blinking once, Lurien nodded slowly, ignoring how his body tensed at the thought of the wyrm patiently biding his time in his throne room.

As soon as they were out of the station, Lurien noted how Osservá gasped at the sight of the palace looming before them both. Its four towers seemed to stretch onward forever, even though he knew that the cavern ceiling was somewhere above. Forcing his legs to move, he approached the gate-keeper with a hollow in his chest.

At the sight of him, the retainer gave them both a startled look before moving aside. If they were surprised by Lurien’s lack of a greeting, they said nothing as the Watcher and his assistant strode past.

“We’re only here for the vessel- Pure-  _ the Vessel-” _ Lurien mumbled to himself, hurrying down the hallways with purpose while Osservá had to keep to a near-run to match his pace. “No small-talk with the King, no, nothing like last time-”

“Lurien?” That soft, lilting voice that had saved him from the King’s whims before pulled him to a stop, the Queen’s pale visage almost blending in with her surroundings as he caught sight of her eyes. “You’ve come for  _ them, _ I’m assuming?”

A nod, then a few careful steps in her direction. “My lady... are they with-?” She inclined her head at him slightly, her gaze only flickering to Osservá once or twice before she looked back at him kindly.

“They’re alone, in the throne room, waiting for you. My dearest had many things to attend to recently, so his time with them has been short. Please, don’t dally,” she said, tender and distant all at once.

Staring at her in silence, Lurien was brought back into focus by the sensation of Osservá pulling not-too gently on his sleeve.

“Sir, shouldn’t we-” their words were stilled when Lurien held up a hand in front of them.

Osservá seemed to hesitate at his request, their eyes flickering between Lurien’s face and the Queen’s as they wrung their hands together. At Lurien’s pleading gaze, they let out a sharp sigh. “As you wish, Master Lurien,” they whispered back before hurrying off.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Lurien turned his eye back on the Queen. “The King... he’s-?”

“Still in Deepnest, finishing up the last details of his agreement with Herrah,” she said, a trace of bitterness in her tone. “Her requirement for aiding him- aiding Hallownest -was a child. So he is there, with her, ensuring that said child will be born before our time runs too short.”

Lurien’s insides went cold at the mention of a child- by the Beast Queen of Deepnest no less. “He would do that? You’d allow him to? Your majesty-” he stammered out, noting how her expression became pinched. “I mean- I don’t seek to overstep my bounds...”

Her noise of surprise was accompanied by her eyes widening as he spoke, her branches curling slightly as she inclined her head in his direction. “Lurien... you know I’d never blame you for my husband’s... more impetuous acts. You were not the offending party in this, in any of it,” she said, her voice dripping with concern. “Are you well? I can imagine the difficulty-”

“I’m fine, my lady. Or, I’m as fine as I can be, considering the circumstances.” Lurien blinked away tears as the Queen’s arm settled across his shoulder. “The King- I thought you said he wasn’t looking for an heir? Yet, he’ll have a child with Herrah?” The question obviously was no surprise to her as she narrowed her eyes, looking off into the distance.

“Herrah and I might both be Queens of our respective kingdoms, but she is not of the same being as I am. A child of I and of the wyrm would be...” she blinked, and Lurien’s heart twisted at the sight of tears beading up in the corners of her eyes. “They would have been... magnificent. Yet, it was not to be. Any spawn produced from his coupling with the Beast will be but another, smaller beast unto itself. He is not worried of it holding any claim to his throne as well, the child will be an heir to Deepnest and Deepnest alone in his eyes.”

All at once Lurien’s whole body shuddered. Would  _ his _ child be like that? Unreminiscent of the wyrm and only bearing Lurien’s features? Some part of him hoped- hoped so dearly. If they bore no resemblance to their sire, he could pass them off as being borne from some unremarkable dalliance, a relation forgotten, their other parent unquestioned.

Yet, on the inside, another part of him knew that he could never be so lucky.

“Master-!” Osservá’s whispered shout echoed down the hallway and drew him out of his thoughts, the Queen pulling away as they hurried to Lurien’s side, panting slightly. “It’s- they weren’t there-” they gasped out, leaning on him slightly. Straightening in shock, Lurien brought his hands to their shoulders.

“What? Are you sure? If they aren’t in the throne room then where else could they-” Yelping slightly when his robes were pulled on, Lurien spun around to see the vessel in question standing behind him, both their hands grasping fistfuls of fabric and drawing them up towards their chest. “Oh-!”

The White Lady’s soft hum of approval drew Lurien’s attention off of them for only a second, but when he glanced back down in their direction, he tilted his head and asked them, “Are you ready to depart?” In response, they let go of his robes and moved to stand at his side. “I’m sorry, my Queen, but I do believe we have what we came for.”

“Mmm, yes,  _ we _ indeed, Lurien?” Her gaze twinkled, and the sudden rush of warmth climbing up his neck had him resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands.

“Please... my lady-” he started, only for her to wave him off.

As the Queen shifted to make her way down the hall, her curling branches brushing the ceiling overhead, she paused briefly to look back at the trio. “Take good care of them, my Watcher,” she said- her voice light. “Though, I’m sure you don’t need my encouragement.” Lurien blinked as she continued onward, the soft melody of her humming growing distant with her.

When Osservá coughed to get his attention, he couldn’t help but give them a slightly confused glance. “That melody... did it seem, familiar to you?” he asked, only for them to gain a pensive look for a brief second before shaking their head.

“I can’t say I remember hearing anything like it, Master Lurien. But, now that-” they moved aside slightly when Pure shifted to stand between them both,  _ “-now _ that we have them back, we should go.”

If he were telling the truth, Lurien couldn’t agree more. Instead of responding verbally, however, he simply motioned for them to follow. Pure dutifully kept to his heels, and by the time they were out of the palace, it only took a short while to return to the station.

Just before the platform, Osservá let out a questioning noise as they reached for the bell. “Wait- they’re supposed to be a secret aren’t they? Is the stag permitted to know?” they asked, and Lurien rolled their inquiry about in his mind.

“I... don’t suppose they are. But, that is a problem easily fixed,” he replied, leaning down to hold his arms out for Pure, whose stance turned hesitant as they noticed him reaching for them. “There now- it’s all right, little one. I promise I’m not as fragile as before.” Even though he wanted his words to be reassuring, they still gave his arm a tentative squeeze with both hands before they were convinced he wasn’t about to recoil in pain like he did the last time they were with him.

As he raised himself up- Pure clutched to his chest, Osservá summoned the stag, who thankfully ignored the slight change in weight as its passengers gingerly climbed into the seats atop its back and held tight for the ride back to the city.

 

☾

 

By the time they’d returned to the Spire for the second time that day, Lurien was practically dead on his feet. He’d held Pure for the entire ride on the stag, and carried them up until the trio arrived in his quarters. The instant the lift reached the top floor of the Spire, he carefully set them down on the ground, then slowly, methodically, lowered his own body so he could lie down against the chilled stone beneath him.

“...Lurien?” Osservá’s worried voice brought his tired mind back into focus for only a moment, forcing him to tilt his head to see them standing above him, gazing down at him with a combination of worry and exhaustion. “Sir... we need to talk,” they said, grasping his shoulders gently and shaking him just enough to get him to sit up slightly.

“I- yes... yes we do-” he began, before wincing as he attempted to get back up. “Just- just a moment, Osservá.” Drawing in a breath, he shifted to half-drape himself over the case still holding his egg. Across from him, Pure tilted their head as they finally noticed the covered basket, coming close enough to settle their hands on top of the decorative metal.

Holding in a laugh, Lurien lifted the top off, watching how the child in front of him reared back in surprise before leaning in to peer at the shiny surface of the treasure that was hidden within. When he lifted it into his arms, Osservá made a small noise of concern. “It’s alright, I’m only moving us to someplace more comfortable,” he reassured them, doing his best to keep himself steady until they were in his bedroom once more.

The moment they let go of the curtains, the room was blanketed in darkness. Lurien could hear a click and the sound of fabric falling to the floor, and a few seconds later, a small body pressed against his.

His breath caught the slightest bit when he felt their hand settle against his hip, their cheek pressing against him as they mumbled a,  _ “Why didn’t you tell me?” _ into his shoulder.

Lurien hung onto the broken pitch of their voice and how it felt like they were trying to mold themselves against his body, one of his free arms moving to hold the other closer. “I wanted to- I know that doesn’t make up for me having kept this from you but, I wanted to... so badly,” he said, his words quiet as he sighed against the top of their head. “Something... something about being involved with the King, carrying his child- my mind went in circles constantly. I couldn’t focus on what was right in front of me, and every time you asked, I was-”

“Afraid.”

Blinking back tears he hadn’t noticed forming, Lurien ignored how his throat tightened at their verbal confirmation of what he already knew. “Yes... more than that, actually. I was terrified,” he laughed softly, his voice lacking any trace of amusement. “I don’t even know why. You’re- you’re  _ important _ to me, Osservá. Yet I couldn’t even tell you the truth. The very idea of it had me reeling. I couldn’t stop thinking about if- if you’d be so disgusted by my actions that I’d forever be tarnished in your eyes-” The hand at his hip slid up towards the front of his body until it was resting just above his abdomen, their fingers skimming over the parts of his shell that had yet to recover from the ordeal he’d endured mere days ago.

“Lurien, you know I’d never... I haven’t stayed with you this long just to let something like that cloud my view of you. It’s more than that though. I could accept you not telling me- that was your secret to keep. But... you almost died!” they whisper-shouted into the quiet room as they trembled against him. “I- I thought you  _ did _ die for a few moments. Being locked outside of your room- seeing you on the floor like that -it was as if my whole world was coming apart around me. I was so scared for you and yet all that time you were gravid, instead of caring for yourself, you were fretting over the  _ King!” _ Osservá’s voice took on a slightly strangled quality after that.

“Osservá- you must know that I can’t deny him anythi-” Lurien was quickly silenced with their hand over his mouth.

“Yes, yes you can! Lurien, you signed an oath to this Kingdom... not its ruler. You owe him no loyalty, not truly, just as how my duty is to  _ you _ first before all else!” they cried out softly, moving to cup both sides of his face. “You are too important to this city’s people-  _ to me _ -to throw your life away for a being like him. So please- don’t ever do that to me again...”

Lurien was unused to this, the pleading gestures, the desperation in their voice- yet they pulled at his heart all the same. Rolling over onto his side, he tenderly positioned the egg in between them and welcomed Osservá back into his arms, some not-so-distant part of him rejoicing as they settled themselves against him once more- warm and soft and  _ whole. _

“I won’t,” he said. “You’re too precious for me to hurt you like that, Osservá. I- ah- are you... are you crying? Osservá?” Lurien’s voice turned panicked at the sudden dampness against his chest, but he was unable to distance himself and get a better look at them as their arms circled around his back, latching on tightly.

“It’s alright- I’m just happy-” they hiccuped, burying their face into the soft layer of down covering his shell. “You’re alive and- and I- don’t let go of me yet,  _ please.” _

Resting his cheek against the pillow beneath his head, Lurien held them a little tighter and focused on the warmth they exuded, the precious egg between them, and Pure at his back. How he adored this. How he’d  _ needed _ this. Letting out a soft noise of contentment, he let his whole body relax against the cushions.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /screams bc im at the end of my buffer/
> 
>  
> 
> [Like my fic? say hi!](http://eggroyalty.tumblr.com)


	10. The Collapse of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien responds to commotion in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pretty graphic minor character death/violence

In the days that followed their return from the palace, Lurien found himself and Osservá drifting close together at every moment. When they brought documents for him to sign or look over, they’d lean into his space- and he would welcome it. Every stray touch, glance, and brushing of hands against the edges of cloaks left Lurien overcome with longing.

_ Longing for what? _ he asked himself. The answer never came to him.

Instead of trying to puzzle out what was happening between them, he turned his focus onto the child at his side, their hands settled on the surface of his egg, their gazed focused on it intently.

Smiling softly to himself, Lurien settled a hand atop their head, lightly caressing the smooth surface of their mask as they reflexively leaned into his touch. “How long do you think it’ll be before it hatches?” the question was posed to no one in particular, but Osservá let out a quiet hum from across the room.

“Could be a couple weeks, or a few months,” they mused, “you were gravid for quite some time, so I wouldn’t be surprised if it hatched sooner rather than later. You’d have to ask Monomon for a more precise estimate, however.”

The thought of bothering Monomon with such a thing made him shudder. He didn’t want to impose on her, at least, not more than he already was. As his mind began to wander, he failed to notice Pure reaching up for his hand, their tiny claws grasping at his fingers. Sinking back into awareness, he slowly shifted his gaze to look at them.

Lurien beamed as they played with his hand, splaying out their fingers in his palm, the disparate size different seemingly causing them some form of amusement as they rubbed their face against his wrist. Gently moving to scratch just under their mask, he thought he might have heard them rumble softly with enjoyment at the sensation.

“Remarkable...” he whispered out. “You’re simply remarkable.” Osservá turned their head at his quiet words of praise, and a moment later they were perched at his side, fitting themselves neatly against him.

Sliding one arm around their back, Lurien sighed contentedly. “Are you excited?” He nodded at their question. In truth, he was more than excited. Anxious, eager, readily anticipating the arrival of this child- his child -into the world. A world full of uncertainty and fear, yet at the same time...

Casting his gaze over the two at his sides, he noted how Pure had moved on to resting their head on the egg’s basket, a hand pressed to its surface as if to deepen the connection they had with the developing pip. Meanwhile, Osservá was giving him a look he’d noticed more often as of late. It was something soft and warm, and his chest fluttered as he met their stare.

“I am- I really am,” he said, his voice unsteady, but brimming with affection.

At that, they returned to leaning against him, one of his hands carefully held between their own. “Ah, so am I.”

Lurien hoped he’d figure out soon why hearing that made him so happy.

 

☾

 

There were sirens. Why were there sirens?

Lurien bolted up out of bed, breath uneven as he threw on his robes and cloak, mask sliding unevenly over his face as he struggled to the window. It was still early- too early even for Osservá to be there, and when he reached his telescope, Pure was already standing beside it, their hands pressed to the glass. Giving them only a passing glance, he quickly peered into the lens and scanned over the city, stopping at what was clearly a large crowd that had gathered near the city center.

Drawing in a sharp breath, he realized he didn’t have any time to waste.

“Pure? Stay here, little one. If Osservá comes, wait with them, and if anyone else tries to make their way in, you know how to use the door switch,” he said in a rush, wishing he didn’t have to tell them such things. If worse came to worst, he wanted to protect them, but as it were, he also had to protect his people.

The lift ride down to the bottom of his tower felt like an eternity, and passing the room where his Overseers worked- their stations empty -left him unsettled as the distant wail of the city alarm continued to blare in his head. Only his knights arose at his command to follow, and once they were out of the Spire, Lurien could only focus on the sounds of commotion growing closer along with the pounding of his own heart in time with the footfalls of himself and his protectors.

 

Arriving at the scene, Lurien found his mind reeling at the sight. Never in all his years as Watcher had he been forced to face such pure chaos. The city guards were standing in a ring, surrounding a group of bugs while simultaneously attempting to keep any others out of the way. Individuals were wailing, and there was more than one pair of bugs calling for each other- attempting to get beyond the barrier of armored enforcers to reach someone else.

However, it was only when one of the guards brandished their nail that the screaming started.

Lurien drew back in shock as one of the bugs in the inner circle was unceremoniously impaled. In response, the rest of the guards seemed to leap into action, their weapons flashing in the dim light as the surrounding canals became awash with blood. Only when he regained his senses did Lurien think to move.

“Stop-  _ Stop! _ What are you all doing!?” he cried, directing his knights to engage with the offending guards, their greatnails parrying the others with ease as he rushed forth to attend to the wounded.

His head swam as the front of his robes immediately became soaked with blood, rich purple hues spreading across the fabric as he held one of the felled bugs in his arms, a piercing noise of distress escaping him as they fell limp. Turning his gaze to some of the onlookers, he shouted, “Go! Run to the closest healer- fetch as many medics as they can spare- and hurry!” Sensing his urgency, he watched them nod at his plea before fleeing in the direction of help.

Carefully setting down the rapidly cooling body as gently as he could, Lurien found himself wading through the swathes of bodies. Some were uninjured, and took advantage of the distraction that Lurien and his knights provided to break free of the circle to flee, while others were clearly dead or nearly on their way there. Even with the constant rain above his head, there was a thick scent in the air- something sweet and cloying that burned his eye even as he attempted to drag the wounded to safety.

Soon- though not soon enough -the messengers he’d sent off returned with a group of medics who practically flew into action, one of them taking a bug from Lurien’s arms and into the care of a few others. It was at this point that he realized his knights had successfully quarantined the guards, their nails at the ready as the individuals he’d appointed to protect his citizens stood anxiously behind the line, the blood on their weapons slowly washing away.

Leaving the healers to do their job, Lurien stood and slowly made his way to them, his knights parting to allow him through.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” he asked, surprised by the coldness of his own voice. One of the greater guards pointedly ignored his gaze, and several of the others quailed beneath his hard stare. “Why is it that I hear my city’s sirens in the dead of morning and arrive here to find its protectors slaughtering defenseless innocents?” Lurien’s voice became progressively more clipped as he attempted to meet the eyes of any one guard.

“It was- we’d received a notice, Master Lurien, that an infected individual was spotted in the streets this morning, so we had no choice but to-” regretfully, the one who’d decided to speak up became the focus for his anger as he spun about to face them.

“And weren’t my orders for such a thing to not use lethal force? Did I not provide the guards with ample instruction on how to proceed with apprehending those who might possibly be afflicted? This- this isn’t protection! This is needless, senseless killing! All you’ve done is cause a panic, and if the King catches word-!” Lurien’s breath was stolen from him in that moment, his limbs freezing as the implications of such an event sped through his mind. “Who- who started this. Who drew their blade first?”

His chest was tight as a guard near the back stepped forward, their face expressionless as Lurien held them in contempt. “You. You are removed from service effectively immediately.” He pointed to two others at their side. “Both of you, escort them to the holding cells. I want them to answer for what they’ve caused,” he snapped, watching as the offender in question was guided away by their now former fellows.

“The rest of you-” he began, ignoring how his legs shook beneath his blood-stained robes, “-return to your quarters, and begin preparing your reparations to those who will bear grievance by you. I will see that each and every one of you who I see before me will pay penance for this day. Pray that the families of those deceased will have mercy on you all.” His words had the desired effect, the shocked expressions of some- and the beginning of tears for the others.

Only after the guards had departed did Lurien turn back to his knights.

“As for you all, thank you for your assistance. Please attend to the medics for now, they may need help transporting the injured,” he said, suddenly tired as the world blurred at the edges.

With his knights now preoccupied, Lurien lurched forth, returning to the scene and feeling his heart drop at the remnants of the event.

Already most of the dead had been cleared away, their bodies covered by thin sheets while some of the former onlookers sobbed nearby. Family or friends, the relation didn’t matter, Lurien ached for all of them.

As he stood at the outskirts, carefully scanning to see whether or not he could be of any assistance, his eye was drawn away from the hustle of the medics and his knights as they tended to the wounded. Slightly hidden at the edge of an alley, their body partially hanging off the sides of the stone walkway, was a moth.

The soft down of his shell stood on end at the sight of them despite everything, and Lurien found himself glancing back at the crowd of helpers as if to make sure none of them would notice him as he hurried across to their side, kneeling and placing a hand against their face.

“I- are you alright? Please, if you’re injured I can hel-” his words cut off with a gasp as the moth blinked up at him, their eyes swimming with a bright glow. In the back of his mind, Lurien registered a primal terror that was quickly smothered by familiarity. He knew of this. The infection. It was the same when his mother-

“Aa-aah, wayward child.. you appear before me, and I am blessed,” they mumbled out, their words slurring together as their body slipped further towards the canal. Grasping their hands, Lurien held tight as he attempted to pull them back up onto solid ground.

“I’m- I’m not- hold on,  _ please hold on,” _ he begged, only for them to give him a lopsided smile as they tilted their head back, horror striking him as the gash in their throat became exposed, sticky golden fluid bubbling forth as the movement tore the wound open.

“She- she  _ forgives _ you-” they gasped, and Lurien felt a blaze of agony hit him just before they slipped into the canal completely, dragging him down with them.

The shock of cold hit him like a stag, and Lurien surfaced with a scream, his claws scrabbling for purchase on wet stone as he attempted to climb out of the water. Only when his cries drew the attention of one of his knights did a pair of them hurry to his aide- their hands plucking him out of the current easily before setting him down, his chest heaving as he tore off his mask and retched.

With the two knights standing guard, Lurien coughed up the remnants of what he’d inadvertently swallowed before standing and leaning against one of them for stability.

Standing there, he wanted nothing more than to leave the scene behind and return to the Spire- to his egg, and Pure, and  _ Osservá _ , but the damage had not yet been properly assessed, and his duty was to his city first.

As he returned to assist the others on shaky limbs, Lurien ignored how, despite feeling the cold of the rain and runoff he’d just been submerged in, his insides  _ burned. _

 

☾

 

“Lurien?” the inquiry had him raising his head slightly, and when he looked up, he saw Osservá staring at him with shock, Pure held in their arms. He could barely manage a few steps into the room before his legs gave out beneath him, his body dropping to the floor like a wet rag. “Lurien-!”

His surroundings are distant, he thought. Even Osservá’s voice was far away from him, their words muffled and inaudible.

Part of him recognized the feeling of being dragged along the ground, his soaked robes leaving streaks of water along the floor. Everything around him was disconnected- the sensation of being undressed, dry cloth covering his body, heat against his back and warm liquid in his mouth- the instinct to swallow being the only reason he managed to get down a few sips of tea.

Awareness of his surroundings evaded him for some time, and when he finally woke with his head pounding and a distinct itch in his throat, Lurien noted the presence of two bodies next to him. The first was easily enough identified, Pure, curled up against his chest. He hadn’t noticed the heavy blanket covering him, but their hands were tightly gripping it, winding the fabric around themselves even as they kept close to him. Behind him, however, was Osservá, their arms wrapped around his midsection while their face pressed against his shoulders. Lurien shuddered.

“Osservá?” He barely managed to squeak out their name. Gods, was his voice truly so weak? Wincing, he rolled over carefully and raised a hand to the side of their face, head swimming with confusion and clarity all the same as he slid his thumb over the slope of their crest. “Darling-?”

Their eyes shot open.

“Sir, I- wait, did you just-?” the sudden rush of warmth that spread across Lurien’s face was entirely unrelated to the heat blooming in his chest as his assistant stared at him with wide eyes.

Swallowing his discomfort, he allowed himself a shaky smile, his hand retreating from their face even as they reached out for him, their arms moving to settle around his shoulders. “Gods... you’re all right,  _ Lurien-” _ they whispered out, their voice as tender as he’d ever heard them. “Why didn’t you call for me? You didn’t have to go out alone.”

“It was an emergency, Osservá, I didn’t have any time to spare,” he sighed, forcing down the memories of that morning. If he thought about it- the smell of blood, the  _ screaming- _ Lurien forced back his body’s urge to retch once more as he drew in a long, slow breath. “I’m glad you weren’t with me, the sight was... beyond grisly.”

Their look of concern told him that they weren’t fully convinced by his words, but he didn’t have a chance to try and reassure them as they buried their head in this chest. “Very well, but you aren’t leaving this room until you’re better,” they demanded.

“Until I’m-? There’s nothing wrong with me!” Lurien whispered sharply, before letting out a sneeze. His following groan of irritation was interrupted by Osservá patting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Sure you aren’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, a note abt a few changes with this fic: i removed the r*pe/noncon tag and the unrequited pk/lurien seeing as how there actually isn't any described or graphic r*pe in this fic, so including that was misleading a few people who thought that was what this story is about, and also pk and lurien dont *really* "love" each other in a way that would require that tag either. this fic isnt about their relationship really, it's a background element in the overarching plot
> 
> also i've given up on the 'one chapter every thursday' approach. I'm going to write as much as I can and on thursday you'll get,, whatever finished chapters i've got, whether thats 1 or 4 or perhaps nothing if im having a bad week


	11. The Happiest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien escorts his people to safety, then bears witness to a few wonderful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this chapter! enjoy!

“Another letter for you, Sir.” Lurien deftly grabbed the neatly folded parchment that Osservá waved in front of his face, frowning slightly at the unfamiliar family crest donning the front of it.

“That’s the fifth this week...” he murmured, flicking the letter open with one hand while his other settled atop the egg held in his lap. It was warm, and something in him said it wouldn’t be long until he’d be welcoming his child into the world. However, with the current state of things- Lurien found himself wondering whether there would be a world left for his child to grow up in. “Osservá, I’ll have to make another trip today. They’ll be waiting for me. Will you-?” Glancing back at them, he beamed as they pulled out his travel cloak and pack.

Moving to deposit the egg back into its case, Lurien tried to settle the worry in his chest before he donned the items Osservá held up for him. “Thank you, dearest,” he said, the words rolling off his tongue even as the sudden rush that came with speaking such endearments out loud threatened to overtake his senses. “I won’t be long, hopefully.”

When they settled their hand against his cheek, he had to restrain himself from leaning into their touch and pressing a kiss to their palm. “You best not be,” they told him, voice soft, “the wyrm will be here to deliver Pure, remember? Try not to dally.” In response, Lurien shuddered and took a quick breath.

“No, no dallying,” he said, more to himself than them as he drew away from them and quickly gathered up the rest of the letters he’d received that week from his desk. “I’ll be back before the King even leaves the palace grounds.” The fake confidence that filled his body was indistinguishable from the truth as he headed down to the lower floors.

His Overseers looked the other way when they saw him, a flash of gratitude sinking into his shell as he hurried past them and out into the city’s back streets. The lights from the lanterns around the city cast soft shadows against him, as he hurried up to the eastern towers.

The guard keeping watch over the elevator turned to face away from him as he passed, a whispered blessing of safety and luck falling on his shoulders as he slipped a letter of thanks into their hand.

In front of the metal carriage were at least two families and a small cluster of individuals, their eyes immediately shooting up once he entered the room.

_ “Watcher-!” _ one cried, only for him to hush them sharply. Their companions pressing their hands over their mouth.

Forcing down a huff of amusement at their enthusiasm, Lurien beckoned them into the lift before pressing the switch to begin their ascent. “My apologies for the wait, everyone. Are all of you well?” His question garnered several murmurs of content, and some of the worries weighing him down sloughed off. “That’s good. You’re all headed for the surface, yes?”

A round of nods was his reply, but one of the bugs with no family or traveling companions gave him a terse look. “I’m not just headed for the surface, I’m leaving this place for good.” His antennae twitched at her statement. “My sister- she left for another kingdom. I’m going too,” she whispered.

In the beginning, he’d tried to dissuade them from attempting such a thing. Now, though, he simply nodded and turned to the others.

“I wish you luck in your travels,” he said, casting his gaze upward.

The trip to the tram station was quick. None of his wards spoke as they proceeded past the last guard stop, the greater sentry bowing before him and covering up their face with their nail while the others hurried past. Another piece of folded parchment passed into expectant hands before Lurien moved to catch up.

As soon as the group was inside the tram car, Lurien set his pass into the notch, the lights of the contraption casting the shadows of those inside over him. “May the-” he stopped himself before he could finish the prayer. Before, he would’ve blessed them in the name of the wyrm.  _ May the King’s light shine over you always. _ Such words would feel cruel to say now. “May... you all find safe haven, somewhere.” The words vanished in the stale air of the caverns as the rattling noise of the tram carried it out of side.

Sliding the pass out of the notch, he sighed and turned to head back to the city.

 

☾

 

His return to the Spire was uneventful, which was all he could’ve asked for as he positioned himself in front of his telescope.

Before, Osservá would’ve asked him if the trip went well. Now, they simply inclined their head in his direction, to which he responded with a quick nod of his own. The first few excursions had been nerve wracking, his uncertainty as to the validity of his actions, his fear of keeping those under his protection safe- all feelings he buried under the image that his citizens had of him.

As soon as he’d held the stare of a mother and her child- her partner a victim of the massacre he bore witness to -he knew he couldn’t afford to be hesitant in his actions.

And yet, hesitance was all he had.

The King’s retainers made lazy patrols through his city, their greedy eyes searching for any hints of unrest among its populace. In response, Lurien swept away the most vulnerable of his citizens to places outside of their focus. The Crossroads village, the mining encampment in the Peaks, or even to the surface- where the wyrm thought not to spread his influence.

Perhaps nowhere was safe from the plague, but such things could be addressed at a time when the most dangerous presence looming over them was no longer the kingdom’s own monarch.

When had his plans outgrown his people? His concerns extended past the safety of those who lived in his benevolent light? The ones who worshipped him, followed him,  _ loved him- _ were they all fated to be cast aside?

The sound of moving chains drew Lurien out of his thoughts immediately, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the lift with Osservá slightly behind him. Just before the King’s crest came into view, they gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Pure was getting taller. Perhaps it was the time they spent apart that made it easier to notice but where their horns once only came up to their father’s shoulders, they were now level with him, only the slight bow of their head causing the appearance of being smaller than him. He only had a brief moment to notice such things, however, as the wyrm stepped forth to look Lurien over, canting his head slightly.

“My Watcher...” his voice was lilting, and Lurien felt himself waver slightly as he drew closer. He kept his hands clasped together tightly beneath his robes, sweeping into a bow. “You’re looking well.”

Thankful that his mask hid his surprised expression, he blinked before raising himself up slightly. “I’m..feeling well, my King,” he replied, pushing aside the hesitance he felt as the wyrm strolled past him and set a claw atop the documents covering the table in the center of the room. “How fares the Palace?”

The Pale King gave him a noncommittal hum as he scanned over the pages, Lurien’s chest tightening reflexively before he remembered that he burned all the letters asking for his assistance after he returned. “It is as it has always been. Quiet, if anything. I entrust the vessel to you once more. There is much work to be done, yet it seems I cannot afford to neglect its presence here,” he said, turning around and returning to the lift before motioning for Pure to step off. “Watcher.”

“My King..” Lurien didn’t falter as he watched the wyrm depart, yet only when the chains of the elevator ceased their movement did he turn around to face his charge. “Ah- there you are, little one! Though I’m supposing I won’t be able to call you that for much longer. Why, look, you’re already half my height. Perhaps you’ll even stand taller than I someday?” The image of them towering over him was an amusing one, yet Lurien still knelt down for them to wrap their arms around his shoulders before he stood.

“You coddle them too much,” Osservá said as they hurried to sort the pages that the King had glanced at earlier. Shaking his head good-naturedly, Lurien held Pure just the slightest bit tighter.

“Nonsense,” he huffed without any heat. “I coddle them just the right amount.” Sliding up his mask, he peered down at the pale child as they clutched at his robes.

This sight- this was something he wanted to protect more than anything. Any day now, Pure could slip through his hands like the water fell through the cracks in the cave ceiling high over their heads. Though, if Lurien could help it, he’d make sure such a thing could never come to pass.

“Unfortunately, dear one, I really must attend to my duties. Will you help me with something?” He wasn’t anticipating a response. Pure often went along with whatever he asked of them, and on the rare occasion they didn’t, he didn’t feel obligated to insist. This time, though-

_ ‘Yes..’ _ The word was barely a whisper, more like a vague imprint of anything, and yet Lurien’s eye still snapped to Pure’s face. Despite the expressionless fixture of their mask, they seemed to project shock and terror- their limbs beginning to tremble in his hold even as he quickly made his way to his room and set them down atop his bed.

“Pure.. Pure? Child? Look at me, little one,” he coaxed, watching them shake their head as they kept their gaze pointed downward at their hands. “Please, dear thing, you know I’m not upset at you. Did you speak just now? If not, then I might have to ask Osservá to reassess how much work I’ve been doing lately.” The joke was barely that- a joke, but Pure lifted their head slightly in response.

_ ‘Sorrysorry-’ _ There it was again, a hum at the edge of his awareness, growing stronger when he forced himself to focus on it.  _ ‘Mustnotthink,mustnotspeak-’ _ Pure began to shake once more, and Lurien wrapped his arms around them as they cried noiselessly against his shoulder.

“Have you been able to talk all this time? Oh, child, I’m the one who is sorry, that you felt like you had to hide your voice from me,” his whispered words of comfort appeared to have the desired effect as they slowly but surely stilled before pulling back slightly to look at him. “There... no harm done, yes? I won’t ask you to speak, if it upsets you, but don’t be afraid if it is needed. Now, do you still feel like helping me?”

Pure nodded, and Lurien sighed with relief as he settled a hand atop their head. “Wonderful. I don’t know what I’d do without you, my little helper.” They leaned up into his touch before he pulled away, stepping back so he could draw the case that held his egg out into the open, the formerly translucent surface having grown more opaque as the pip within developed. It could be any day now that it hatched. Lurien’s heart fluttered at the thought.

“If you could look over them while Osservá and I are busy, you’d be doing me a great service,” he said, and Pure nodded enthusiastically as the moved to sit beside the case, their hands clutching the edges while their gaze became wholly focused on the egg within. Stifling a laugh, Lurien left them to watch over it as he returned to his telescope, his chest light as a smile painted itself across his face.

 

☾

 

Sighing to himself, he pulled in the lens of the telescope and closed the blinds, stepping away to extinguish the remains of the candles. The capital was calm tonight, and for that he was thankful. The city could use more quiet, he thought.

“...Pure? Are you awake?” Lurien’s voice was soft as he entered his room, the faint brush of his claws against the floor sounding loud even to himself as he peered around the corner of the doorway, hanging his mask up as he stepped inside. He briefly stilled at the sight of the egg’s case empty on the floor, but as his gaze wandered to the opposite end of the room, he found his chest flooding with warmth at the sight he found.

Osservá was lying on top of his bed, their arm slung over their eyes while Pure was curled up into their side, the egg nestled safely between them. As he approached, Lurien breathed out with a hint of disbelief as he knelt atop the cushions, carefully nudging the side of Osservá’s face with his cheek before leaning back. They shifted slightly, and when he leaned in closer next, their hand slowly came up to guide him down next to them as they opened their eyes just enough to fix him with their sleepy gaze.

“Forgetting something?” he asked, a whisper of a laugh in his throat as he pressed his face against their neck while they settled their arm over his shoulder. “You should’ve pulled me aside.”

“And disturb your work? I’d sooner be crushed by the elevator,” they muttered jokingly, humming appreciatively once he fit himself against them. “...how are you feeling?” The tentative question clung to him, perhaps a little longer than he’d like, but Lurien found himself genuinely thinking about his answer as he breathed in the scent of parchment and rain that clung to Osservá’s shell.

How  _ was _ he feeling? Was it enough to answer in the moment, or should he take in to account everything that had happened as of late? He was overthinking it for sure, and yet- “I’m... I’m feeling right for once,” he spoke in earnest, finding not a trace of lingering discomfort hanging over him. “It’s as though a fog has been cleared from my mind. I feel as if I’m truly myself, whole as I have ever been, and that things are... good.” Lurien hung on the last word as he said it, mulling it over as though contemplating the flavor.

Despite everything... things  _ were _ good. His chest fluttered at the thought.

Even the appearance of the King had done little to dampen his spirits. Pure was safe in the Spire, Osservá was at his side, his egg- lovingly attended to by those he cared about. Lurien smiled against Osservá’s shoulder. Yes,  _ yes. _

The quiet moment was shattered abruptly by the sound of tearing, an almost imperceptible noise that reached his awareness prompting him to sit up sharply the instant he noticed it.

“Did you hear that?” Osservá let out a murmur of confusion at his question, and when Lurien looked around, he noticed the slim rip in the surface of his egg. The startled cry tore itself from his mouth as he fumbled over the bed to reach it, causing Pure to wake as well, their body expressing the surprise that their face could not. “Oh Gods- oh Gods, no no no,  _ no-” _ he whispered, distress in his voice as he moved to hold the egg in his lap.

Caught in the throes of panic, Lurien almost didn’t notice Osservá’s hands on his shoulders as they mumbled reassurances against his back. The trembling of his shoulders and the moisture building in his eye was stemmed as they intertwined their fingers with his and leaned against his arm while Pure clambered over them. “Shh... it’s alright, stop your fretting,” they said comfortingly, and when he glanced back at them he noticed the hint of a smile in their eyes. “Your child is saying  _ hello.” _

Their words caused him to still for a brief moment before his gaze snapped back down to the egg, a sharp laugh of incredulity leaving him as he noticed the tear had spread slightly- a muffled call from within awakening something in his chest as he leaned in closer. “Are.. are you sure?” he asked, though all doubt banished itself from his mind as the iridescent shell split open partially, tiny, pale claws clinging to the edge.

The collection of feelings that were building in his chest bubbled forth the instant the rest of the egg ripped open, the squirming white hatchling within spilled into his lap with a quiet noise. His heart practically stopped as he took them in. A single black eye peered up at him, and their shell- although soft and transparent -was reminiscent of their sire, though none of that mattered to him in the moment. Lurien’s breath hitched once, twice, and then the tears were coursing down his face, his hands cradling his child as they wriggled- attempting to right themselves with their limbs despite not knowing how.

“Lurien? Lurien, don’t cry on them, dear-” Osservá’s gentle chiding only had him hiccuping out another sob of joy as they climbed off of the bed. At his side, Pure leaned in to peer at the squirming pip while Lurien attempted to dry his face with the back of his hand.

It only took a few short moments for the sobs to shift back into awestruck laughter as he carefully held the hatchling, Pure’s hands on his arm as they lowered their face down to look at their new sibling, who stared up at them noiselessly. “I’m- I’m sorry Osservá, I just-  _ I thought- _ Oh.. just look at them...” Lurien breathed out a warm sigh of relief when they returned with a rag to wipe up his tears. “How could I have made something so perfect?” he crooned, raising up the pip to his chest. If Osservá noticed his intentional omission of the child’s other father, they said nothing.

Instead, when Lurien glanced up at them, they were beaming with a sort of pride, their eyes glistening slightly as they beckoned him to stand. “They’re beautiful, Lurien.. now come on and take off that robe, let’s get you both cleaned up,” they said, picking the remnants of the eggshells off the bed as he stood, Pure following behind with rapt attention.

Looking down at his child as he held them close against his chest, Lurien hummed with contented excitement as they clutched his fingers in their tiny claws. Things were now  _ better _ than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, comments are appreciated !


	12. The Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, flicking the 'eventual' part of my main ship tag away: you're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for attempted manipulation, that's it!

“See how precious they are? Osservá,  _ Osservá _ come look-” Lurien beamed at them even as they rolled their eyes good-naturedly, stepping closer to watch Ilusija tighten their grip on their blanket while their tail wiggled- lacking coordination entirely. “They’re already so talented,” Lurien crooned, dangling his fingers over his child’s head and watching them try to reach up for him.

Osservá’s hand settled easily on his shoulder, taking advantage of the moment to lean against Lurien’s side as they felt themself relax in his presence. Ever since the child had hatched, he’d been elated- so consumed with joy that Osservá, briefly, wondered if it was a cover. Yet, it became overwhelmingly obvious to everyone else that something had gone  _ right _ in the Watcher’s life.

Looking up at him and seeing Lurien’s smile, the genuine happiness plain across his face, Osservá felt their heart speed up in response.

“Sir- don’t forget-” they started, the last thing they remembered jumping to the forefront of their mind before any words of affection could tumblr from their mouth, “We have to retrieve Pure.”

For a scant moment, the carefree expression Lurien held faltered.

“Of course, right, yes,” he said, hands carefully curling around Ilusija as he lifted them up out of the makeshift nest he’d fashioned for them. “I think you should-  _ please _ stay here with them. I can go alone.” Lurien looked calmer than he ever had at the prospect of visiting the king, and Osservá wondered if they should worry for him, watching as he drew up his cloak over his shoulders. “Everything will be alright. I won’t be long.”

There was a confident cadence to his voice that they hadn’t heard in ages, and as Ilusija was delicately placed in their arms, Osservá leaned up for Lurien to nuzzle against the top of their head before he moved towards the lift with a steady gait.

For once, they believed him.

 

☾

 

Lurien couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so self-assured. His hands didn’t tremble as he drew closer to the palace. Even without his guards at his side, he was completely at ease- his shoulders relaxed and his head held high as though there wasn’t a single thing in the world that could weigh him down.

The king’s retainers eyed him warily as he made a beeline for the throne room without a single pause to ask for guidance or directions.

He was untouchable, floating above the rest of those unlucky enough to be caught in the wyrm’s metaphorical trap. Though he could only hope that he’d be able to avoid slipping back in.

“Ah, Lurien, right on time.” The familiar, cold voice of Hallownest’s monarch caused a faint stirring in the back of his mind- a sensation like the plucking of a badly tuned instrument made him want to wince. The feeling only persisted as the king’s gaze centered on Lurien from his throne. “I believe the vessel is ready to depart, but I must ask, even if only to sate my own curiosity,” the wyrm practically purred, “you seem different. Almost as if...” he stopped, head tilting both ways, as though the change in angle would allow him to see whatever had shifted in his mind.

Lurien kept his gaze pointed downward, thankful for the slight reduction in pressure against his thoughts. “It’s just that I have come to a personal revelation, my King. I feel... at peace,” he said softly, noting the other’s quiet hum of contemplation. Before, he would’ve held his tongue, yet now- “I believe that I’ve finally overcome my feelings for you, your majesty.”

The wyrm sat up in his throne, eyes narrowing momentarily before widening with curiosity. “Your..feelings for me?” Lurien didn’t know if he wanted him to sound flattered at the admission. “Oh, Lurien... has your opinion of me become so lowly?”

A laugh, completely unexpectedly, slipped out from his mouth, and Lurien raised a hand to the edge of his mask. “No, my dear king, I have just found myself realizing that how I saw you was... uncouth, for my rank and breed. I would have stained your light with my foolishness. It is better this way, with you as my leader, and I your humble servant.” It was the truth- a dangerous one, perhaps, but if he could convince the wyrm of his dedication  _ now- _

“My Watcher, you would do me no disservice with your adoration, and yet, I respect this newfound view of yours,” the wyrm all but crooned, and soon the plucking at his thoughts had returned with almost twice the intensity. “Though if you were to ever fall back into old habits-” Lurien felt his legs begin to tremble as he held the king’s stare, the now foreign desires to  _ submit, obey, give all, _ stabbing at his mind like pinblades.

The quiet tapping of an approaching individual drew the pressure away immediately, and Lurien’s gaze snapped onto the newcomer, his body returning to its relaxed state as he recognized Pure.

There was a nail held tight in their grasp, and when the king swiveled his head around to fix them with a glare, he half looked as though he was about to question the vessel as to what they were doing. When Pure didn’t turn to meet his eyes, he mumbled out,  _ “She continues to ignore my instructions,” _ before waving a hand towards them, prompting them to move to Lurien’s side, hovering less than an arm’s length away.

“Well, go on then,” he said, faux exhaustion in his voice as a few retainers peeked into the room. “You shall return as scheduled, though, I’m sure you don’t need reminding.”

Unwilling to let himself fall vulnerable once more, Lurien bowed- low and smooth, before drawing away, his cloak flaring behind him as Pure easily kept pace once they were outside the throne room.

They were already half his height now, taller than their father yet small enough for Lurien to still be able to indulge them in the act of being carried. Yet, once they were clear of the castle grounds and once again surrounded by Lurien’s entourage, Pure flinched away the instant his arms were held out for them.

“Is something wrong, little one?” Soon he wouldn’t be able to use such terms of endearment. After all, they were slated to one day be taller than him. “Come now, he can’t see us here.”

Pausing, they shifted their weight from foot to foot, eyes looking anywhere except at him. It was only when he knelt to the ground that they glanced back at them. “Pure...” he sighed, and they took one step closer, then another, until they were standing in front of him. “Do you not want me to carry you?” Lurien asked, and they nodded. “Would you like to hold my hand instead?” When they really wanted to, Pure could freeze like a statue, their body going completely still as he held his hand out for them to take.

Hesitantly, they slipped their fingers into his palm, for him to hold before he stood, nodding. “Is that better?” A nod. “Then we’re off,” he said, with slightly less confidence than before.

 

They managed to return to the Spire without any altercations, and as soon as the lift reached the top, Pure detached themselves and made a beeline to where their little sibling was sleeping in the crook of Osservá’s arm from where they were working one-handedly. Lurien grinned to himself as he watched Pure glance back at him for approval while Osservá set down their quill.

“Just be gentle with them,” he said, “you can stay in my room if you’d like. You know where we’ll be if you need us.” Pure shook with excitement even as Osservá motioned for them to settle so they could set Ilusija in their arms. As soon as the two siblings were together, Pure seemed to melt with joy, their eyes for no one else as they carefully made their way to Lurien’s bedroom with the pip held close.

“You don’t look flustered at all. Was everything well at the palace? Did the wyrm try anything?” Osservá’s voice turned clipped for a moment before Lurien could step in and settle a hand on both of their shoulders.

If they weren’t already sitting atop a stool, he would’ve had to lean down much farther to press his forehead against theirs, so he was thankful that they were well within range, the flash of protective anger they felt on his behalf cooling as he raised his hands to the sides of their face. How easy would it have been, to move a little lower? Lurien sighed warmly and Osservá practically melted into his touch. “Lurien...”

“I’m fine. You worry too much,” he said fondly, and when their arms wound around his shoulders he couldn’t help but lean in closer. “The wyrm is no longer the shining pillar of perfection I once thought him to be, and I told him as such.”

“You  _ what?” _ they yelped, “Oh no, no, I think I worry just the right amount over someone like you. You’re supposed to be careful around the king and yet you’d say something as such to him? I’m lucky he didn’t have you sent back to us in pieces!” Osservá half hissed as they pushed him away slightly, taking the edge of his mask in hand and moving it aside, leaving Lurien to blink in surprise before they grabbed a handful of his cloak and dragged him down into a kiss.

Ignoring how his thoughts whirled about with surprise, Lurien gasped against their mouth. It was nothing like what he was expecting, yet as they held him close, he found that it was, quite possibly, everything he’d ever wanted. His hands came up to hold their face as well as set aside his mask, the kiss deepening for only a moment before they both pulled away to breathe, his own incredulous sigh of happiness cut short when his mask was unceremoniously shoved back on.

“Never did I  _ once _ think that being in your service would mean bearing witness to some of the most foolhardy actions performed by the most utterly incorrigible bug in the kingdom, yet here I am! My parents were right, they said I’d fall too far, that my judgement would be impaired. I hope they’re happy. Just look at me now-” they rambled on, and Lurien held in a laugh.

“Osservá..” he said, noting how they seemed to be continuing on in order to speaking to him, their eyes focusing away from him before flickering back as he leaned forward, settling his hands on the table behind them.  _ “Osservá-” _ They squeaked as they were boxed in.

“Yes?” their question sounded strangled. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry, Master Lurien, I shouldn’t have done that but, after everything that’s happened with you and the king I just- I just  _ wanted-” _ Osservá’s breath hitched and Lurien hummed comfortingly as he pressed against them, wrapping his arms around them and squeezing carefully.

“I’m not mad, Osservá, just surprised,” he whispered out, the smile hidden by his mask widening as they returned the embrace. “I don’t know why I didn’t expect this sooner. We’ve been dancing around it for months.” Perhaps before such a revelation would’ve overwhelmed him, though currently he felt nothing but tender affection for the bug in his arms. Osservá has been his friend longer than anyone, they’d kept to his side during his worst moments, and they were the only bug he trusted with everything from his closest secrets to the care of his child. If he was being realistic, Lurien supposed he’d always loved them, and from their actions, they’d felt the same way for just as much time.

Letting their face brush against his chest, Osservá tightened their grip around them, drawing him out of his thoughts as the subtle tremble in their body faded away. “You... you would return these feelings of mine? Despite how improper they are? Lurien- you know what they’d think. I’m your assistant!” they cried softly, and he couldn’t help but press a quick kiss to their crest.

“Then don’t be-” he said in a rush. “You can quit- I’ll choose someone else to fulfill your duties and you can live up here with me and Ilusija. I know you only took this post to protect me, to stay by my side, but you don’t have to do that anymore!” Lurien’s gaze grew misty as his oldest friend, assistant, and beloved stared up at him with surprise.

Slowly, they looked down, pensive and stunned. “You would have me?  _ Truly?” _ they asked, tears beginning to gather in their own eyes as well, their hands desperately grasping for the fabric of his cloak. “Lurien-”

“Osservá.” Their name fell from his mouth easily, and before they knew it they were both in the midst of another kiss, then another, and another, each one longer than the last as they made up for lost time.

“I would have you forever if I could, though not more than you’d be willing to give,” Lurien crooned out as they kissed his cheek. “I know times are troubling, but even should these next few years be the most difficult that Hallownest has ever faced, they would be the best years of my life were I able to spend them with you like this..”

“Lurien I- you have no idea how much I want this..  _ have _ wanted this, for so long,” they whimpered out, letting him press his mouth against theirs for only a moment, “You know we can’t though, you know what would happen if anyone found out. If the  _ king _ found out.” Osservá frowned as he held them.

“But we could-” Lurien stopped short as a sound from across the room had them both turning to see Pure in the doorway, Ilusija asleep in their arms. An understanding look from Osservá told him that they’d continue their conversation later.

_ “Little sibling.. tired?” _ they said, voice still a whisper, and yet much stronger than when he’d first heard them speak. Reluctantly drawing away from the bug in his arms, he knelt down and waited for them to approach. Lurien opened his arms as soon as they were close enough to place Ilusija in his arms- a soft hum building in his chest as his child moved to nuzzle against his chest.  _ “Father holds?” _ Pure asked, a slight tremble to their limbs as he moved to stand.

Glancing back at Osservá, he noted their look of confusion. “Yes, little one. Would.. you like to be held too?” Shifting Ilusija into the crook of one arm, he held out a hand to them, waiting to see if they’d flinch away like they had earlier.

Instead, they slowly drew close until he could wrap his arm around them and stand, a hand coming up to carefully stroke the side of their face as they rested it on his shoulder. “Well- it seems that my affections are otherwise preoccupied, my dear,” Lurien grinned watching how Osservá rolled their eyes good-naturedly before stepping close enough to run their fingers over a sleeping Ilusija’s cheek.

“That’s quite alright.. I can’t blame them after all,” they laughed out, leaning up for him to kiss them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait on this. A lot of drama arose around this fic and for a while I wanted to stop writing it, but then i remembered that I owe it to myself to finish this work.
> 
> To everyone whose stuck with me through this: thank you. I hope the final half of this fic doesnt disappoint.


	13. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the one where Lurien finally grows a spine despite being an invertebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Uhhh, basically nothing you haven't seen before? References to all the abuse lurien & pure have gone through sprinkled throughout, also pk being a creep as always.

Lurien and Pure were both anxious over returning to the palace.

Although they’d slowly opened themselves back up to him, as the day they’d need to be sent back to the King’s side drew nearer, Lurien watched his young charge withdraw into themself. He hated it.

“I know- I know how he treats you, and what you’ve seen, and what he’s done to you,” Lurien paused to glance back as Pure squeezed his hand tighter, “but you have to be strong, my child. We’ll all be here for you. It’s only a week or two, you’ll be back before you know it,” he said as he tried to comfort them.

Just before the palace came into view, he drew them into a quick hug, noting how they returned it almost twice as enthusiastically as he did.

“I’ll come back for you. You know that.” They nodded at his words, and once they caught sight of the first of the many towers making up the royal dwelling, the two of them separated seamlessly, walking side by side in complete disconnect. Lurien tried not to think about the emptiness that remained as his ward assumed their cold and unfeeling facade.

He didn’t want to be reminded that one day, it would be the last he ever saw of them.

Stepping into the palace felt like he was committing a grand betrayal, allowing the wyrm to have even a glimpse of his Pure Vessel after all the time Lurien had spent trying to comfort them in the aftermath of whatever the King had done to break their trust in him. What would he have to face next? Would another month spent in the wyrm’s presence break them completely? Lurien shuddered.

He didn’t want that for them, but there was nothing he could do.

 

The wyrm seemed distracted as the two of them entered the throne room. Lurien held himself carefully, tamping down the urge to smooth his hands over Pure’s shoulders to comfort them as he watched them subtly track their father’s movements as he flitted between various couriers, his expression only growing more frustrated.

When most of the attendants had dispersed, the king was left with an armful of documents and a single rolled piece of parchment which he eyed with noticeable distaste.

“Lurien- ah, there you are.” The wyrm set aside his papers, still clutching the rolled document in one hand while he approached them both. Pure’s almost unnoticeable tremble vanished as soon as his hand beckoned them down, forcing them to bow at an unnatural angle so he could tilt their head this way and that, looking them over with a scrutinizing gaze. “Beautiful work, my Watcher...”

His antennae stiffening, Lurien inclined himself slightly in the king’s direction. “Your praise is a gift, your majesty.” It was everything he could do to not scream when the wyrm began to lead Pure away. A sharp stabbing in his chest left his breathing stilted as he watched them- _his_ child -drawn back into the metaphorical mawlek’s den, the one place he couldn’t protect them.

“Hm, actually, before you would leave, there are a few items I would have you look over. I am sure you would rather peruse these measures for the city here instead of having them delivered by courier. My quill is on the table,” the wyrm muttered from Pure’s side. Lurien glanced at the table, noting the silk sheets and the rich black print as he picked up the king’s quill in one hand-

When he looked back up, the last glimpse he caught of his charge departing was their stiff visage as their father guided them along with his hand on their hip.

The quill snapped in Lurien’s grip, ink dripping onto the table and documents as he slowly lowered his gaze, a distant rage churning in his chest as he focused his gaze on the startled retainer who had just entered the room.

“Excuse me? I’m afraid you’ll have to inform the king that he needs a new quill.”

 

☾

 

“It doesn’t make sense, Monomon,” Lurien mumbled, perched at a desk while she floated in front of a glowing tube, glowing bits of light periodically shifting in and out of focus from within. “He asked me to look after them, and yet each time I return them to the palace-” His frustrated words were interrupted by a watery clicking noise as a tentacle waved in front of his face.

“You’ve grown attached, Lurien...” she said, though lacking any hints of disapproval. “Although, perhaps... if what you’ve said is true, then maybe that’s exactly what the King wants from you.”

It was something he’d considered before, but hearing it out loud from someone else made that foreign sickness rise up once again. “He told me- he said I shouldn’t taint them. Yet... how else was I supposed to care for them?”

Monomon looked almost offended at his question. “Did you even read the information I gave you? You weren’t supposed to care, Lurien. You were supposed to treat them like an unfeeling thing, as one would regard a tram car, or even those atrocious mining golems they use up in the peaks. Trying to parent them meant encouraging them to act like a child. Even if we consider the idea that they might’ve been hollow before, they most certainly aren’t now. The king’s plan is in danger, however.. I question whether or not it was supposed to work in the first place,” she mused, reaching for the shelves.

“You mean to imply a possibility that he never intended to save us,” Lurien said unquestioningly, voice cold as Monomon stilled, limbs wrapped around tubes and vials that she carefully replaced before turning to face him.

“Yes.” They both held their silence following her reply, until an uncharacteristic noise of anger tore itself from his mouth.

 _“Why!”_ he shouted, throwing his hands up. _“Why_ all this, why ask of us our sacrifice for this kingdom if he never believed in it in the first place?” Tears of frustration threatened to spill from his eye as he clenched his fists with barely restrained distress.

Monomon rested a tentacle on his shoulder, her sympathetic gaze accented by the way she held still until he’d calmed himself, a weariness settling over him as she sighed.

“Who are we to know? Beings like him never forget where they come from. You’d do well to remember that,” she said softly, holding him close. “We cannot fathom the intent of such creatures, and it is a grand folly to even try.”

“Still- I must, I have to figure out what this is all for. What he wants- what he plans for the kingdom once we’re gone.. now that I know what I know, I can’t go back.” Lurien exhaled slowly as Monomon drew away. Her pensive muttering filled his head, a strange comfort as he folded his hands together beneath his robes. “Will you help me, my friend?”

Only the quiet bubbling of the Archives was audible as Monomon floated before him. She hesitantly raised a limb up to touch the edge of her mask.

“How is your child, Lurien?” There was a distant longing to her voice that had him hesitating.

“...Ilusija is well, thank you,” he said, and Monomon bowed her head slightly.

“I will help you.”

 

It was well into the night by the time they’d finished talking, comparing notes and their own interactions with the wyrm before Lurien had to return to the Spire. After he’d gone, Monomon sank deep into the pool within her room, sighing wearily before perking up as Quirrel slipped into the room as an answer to her call.

“Madame?”

“Quirrel- not to inconvenience you..” she started, only for him to wave her off, a laugh escaping her at his eagerness to serve. “I wouldn’t ask you this unless you had my utmost trust, but if you could run to Deepnest, I have a message that needs delivering.”

She had to commend him for how quickly he shook off the surprise at her request before focusing his attention on her once more. “To whom would I be delivering this message to?” he asked, and Monomon cast her gaze aside. It had been so long.

“Queen Herrah.”

 

☾

 

The Spire was almost disturbing when it was this empty. Lurien sat at his desk and watched the life of his latest candle slowly flicker away while awaiting the king. Osservá and Ilusija were safely tucked away in Osservá’s own quarters, far from the wyrm’s eyes, while he himself awaited their arrival in the late hours.

It was the soft clinking of chains that had him standing and returning to the main room, his mask fit snugly over his face while he peered into the dark unflinchingly.

The tip of Pure’s horns appeared first, with the wyrm’s crest following soon after. Lurien swept into a bow and tried to reassure himself that the Pale King wouldn’t attempt to engage him with his vessel watching.

“Rise, my Watcher.” Straightening himself out, Lurien inclined his head. Forcing himself to hold still, he felt the king’s hand on his waist. His body seemed impossibly cold, and the monarch’s gaze upon him did nothing to melt the frozen spears forming in Lurien’s chest. “You seem well.”

“I am as well as I can be, my King,” he manages out, watching as Pure was beckoned off the elevator, their body returning to its stock still pose as soon as they were no longer on the platform. Yet, instead of leaving, the wyrm moved towards Lurien’s window, prompting him to follow.

“What do you think of the city, my Watcher? Of its citizens?” The question sat in the air.

“They are...” Lurien swallowed tightly. What was this? “They’re precious, your Majesty. The life of this Kingdom, and the reason I watch over this place.”

“And you would do all you can for their safety, yes?” Lurien felt his limbs begin to shake as the wyrm’s claws rested upon the barrel of his telescope. _Please._

Wringing his hands beneath his cloak, he nodded sharply. “Anything at all in my power.”

The king inclined his head, but Lurien didn’t dare relax. Pale claws skimmed the edge of the gilding before those eyes- deeper than anybug such as himself could comprehend -focused on his face.

“Close off the city.”

His words were spoken barely louder than a whisper, but they roared in Lurien’s head like a crashing wave, his throat tightening as he tried to grasp at his own voice.

“I... my apologies, your majesty, what- what do you mean?” he gasped, thankful that his mask sheltered his incredulous expression. “You want me to isolate the capitol? It would be-”

“It would be a way of keeping the population in check, Lurien. You would be able to easily quarantine infected individuals and prevent any of those... afflicted.. from entering the city,” the wyrm said, hushed and yet so, impossibly loud. “Now, the orders for the menders to seal off the entrances and exits-”

“No.”

Lurien froze even as the word fell from his mouth, a hand coming up to his mask as he stared at the king, eye wide in the face of his monarch’s shocked stance.

 _“What?”_ The wyrm spoke slowly, coldly, yet Lurien didn’t stop.

“I won’t do it. If I did, it would only incite panic. That’s the last thing the kingdom needs, and the ones who might need help-!”

“They are threats to the temporary peace we have, my Watcher.” Lurien stilled as the king’s hand slipped under his mask to touch his face. When had he bowed low enough for the wyrm to reach? _When had he gotten so close?_ Lurien’s heart threatened to stop within his chest as he met the other’s gaze. “I understand you might be under certain...stressors, due to the responsibilities I’ve impressed upon you. I will give you some time to rethink your decision. I know you’ll choose wisely,” he said, and when Lurien looked up next, the wyrm was gone.

Pure was kneeling beside him and his mask was on the floor, gaze darting about the room, Lurien allowed the other to help him up.

 _“Father...?”_ Their attempt at a comforting embrace was lessened by the remaining fear swimming within his chest, but for a moment, with Pure’s arms around his shoulders, he could almost pretend-

“I won’t let him have his way with the rest of the kingdom like this. He’s done enough damage to you... to _us,_ for me to play willing servant anymore,” Lurien hissed, slowly getting to his feet and forcing his shaking legs to still. “Whatever he has planned for the two of us, my child- I promise I’ll do everything I can to stop him.”

As Pure’s arms tightened around him, Lurien pretended he couldn’t feel the tears in his eye as he hugged them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /coughs/ im not dead?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks for reading! (please leave me comments telling me what you thought! with questions, if you want me to reply) Check out my tumblr @eggroyalty ! I post art (for this AU and others!) and I love talking about hollow knight!!
> 
> The chapters for this fic are going to be much longer than my standard fare, so updates will be more infrequent than my other works, but right now I'm hoping to put one out at least every other week at the least (I'll be posting the first official chapter tomorrow before that schedule becomes set).


End file.
